Roy x Ed: Lovestruck lovers
by The Fictionioneer
Summary: A touching tale of Edward becoming a toddler and finding hidden love for Roy after his is held captive by someone he least expected. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Well...yeah this is a Roy x Ed yaoi, hope you like its

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Hawkeye and Havoc stood outside the warehouse doors.

It's been about a month now and no one has heard from Edward since he left Central for a mission.

A few hours ago Mustang got an anonymous call, saying to check in the abandon warehouse across town and they'll find Ed.

Roy had ordered Hawkeye and Havoc to check it out.

Havoc opened the big double doors and they ran off in different directions.

After hours of searching, Havoc found a bundle on the floor wrapped in a blood read blanket.

It was moving but only from its breathing.

He called Riza over so she could get a good look at the bundle.

"What do you think it is?" Havoc asked handing the bundle to her.

Riza pulled the blanket down some and saw a face and then she gasped as her jaw went slack.

"It's a toddler!"

"The hell is a toddler doing here?" He asked leaning in closer.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here fast. This baby looks sick."

* * *

><p>Alphonse came rushing in the hospital with a distressed look on his face.<p>

"Colonel, is he ok?"

Roy stood up from the chair that was beside the crib.

Riza had reported back to him that the baby that was in the warehouse was in fact Ed. They figured it was a transmutation gone wrong and this was the result of it. As soon as Mustang found out he raced to the hospital to check on the now Ed toddler.

"Just some minor cuts and bruises, he'll be fine in a day or two." Roy told him.

Alphonse nodded and walked up to the crib and placed his finger in Ed's tiny hand and Ed grabbed it squeezing it gently with a soft smile.

"Do you know what he might have been doing there and for so long?" Roy asked looking back at the sleeping toddler.

"He didn't tell me anything before he left a month ago. All he said was he was going on a mission that should help him get what he wanted; I don't even know what that is." Tears welled in his eyes. "What if he never gets back to his normal self, what if he has to grow up all over again or worse; he stays like this forever!" More tears flowed out.

"Alphonse, he's going to be fine. If by some chance he does stay like this, I'm sure you'll make a good older brother." Roy said with a soft smile.

Al wiped away his tears and smiled. "Thanks Colonel, I really appreciate it."

Just then they heard a small yawn and looked down to see Ed sitting up in the bed rubbing his eye.

"Brother!"

Edward looked up at Al and Roy.

"Why the hewl are you hewre you Bastward?" Ed ask.

Roy got a tick mark. "You do know you're a toddler, right?"

Ed looked up at him.

Mustang then grinned and picked up Ed and tossed him in the air then caught him.

"Put me down you Bastward!"

Roy paid no attention to him as he tossed him up again.

"…Oh shwit. Alphonse, get me down!"

When Roy tossed him up again, Alphonse caught him.

"Out Colonel." Alphonse said in a stern voice.

"Fine. I'm pretty sure there's a hot nurse somewhere anyways" And with that Roy left to room so Al could change Ed.

* * *

><p>Alphonse sighed heavily as he sat down next to Roy holding a sleeping Ed.<p>

"I see you got him to sleep."

"Yeah, he has a lot of energy."

Roy chuckled at the thought of Ed running away from Al in the hospital room.

"So Colonel, could you watch Ed for me?"

Roy just started at him.

He's never had experience with taking care of children before. He never babysat kids, never took jobs that involved kids in anyway shape or form. That's one of the reasons he joined the military, because it had little conformation with kids. That's another reason he didn't plan on getting married anytime soon.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only one with the right means of taking care of a baby. Everyone lives in the dorms and Hawkeye is too busy to take care of him."

"Why can't you?"

Alphonse shook his head "I'm a minor; I only take care of myself and no one younger than me."

Roy looked at the sleeping toddler. How hard could it be to take care of a 3 year old? It's not like he's 2 months old and is going to be crying the whole night away.

"Alright, I'll watch him 'till he gets back to normal."

"Thanks Colonel." Alphonse said with a big smile.

* * *

><p>The military officers searched the area surrounding the warehouse for clues on to how Ed had ended up there. So far they only had a pile of clothes.<p>

Havoc cursed at how little they had. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, out the corner of his eye he saw something dash behind the far end of the building.

Pulling out his gun he followed it.

It took 2 seconds to look up and see something falling down and it only took 3 for the figure to land on him knocking him out instantly.

"You're not the best looking but you'll have to do." The figure said laughing as he dragged Havoc back into the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Edward woke to the sounds of screams, bombs, and gun shots.<p>

He jerked his head up only to find himself looking at a dimly lit room, with a large book case close to them, and a few pictures here and there but not much else around the room.

He looked in front of him and there was a large T.V and stereo and they both looked very expensive.

Ed looked to his right and saw Roy sitting down watching a war movie wearing his uniform pants and his button down shirt, bare footed.

The toddler tugged at Roy's sleeve.

"Where am I?"

Roy looked down at him.

"My house."

"Why?"

"Because your brother can't take care of you while you're in this state. Hawkeye couldn't watch you because she's too busy and everyone else is in the dorms and can't watch you. If you got a problem with it oh well."

Roy and Edward stared at each other for a while.

The Ed's eyes swelled up with tears as he started to cry.

"Why…did you…yell…at me!" Ed started hiccupping and bawling loudly.

This was one of the many reasons Mustang hated to babysit kids. They cried too easily and they were loud when they did. They also cried for no reason because Roy was pretty sure he had not yelled at the kid. In fact he thinks the kid just said that to get what he wants.

Roy picked up the still crying Ed, whose face and gone red from all the screaming he was doing.

Roy rocked him slightly to get his attention.

Ed stopped and looked at him tears still flowing.

"I'm sorry I made you cry Edward…..do you want dinner now?"

At the mention of dinner Ed's tears had finally stopped and he nodded in response.

"Yes pewase..."

Roy set Ed down on the couch and sighed as he walked to the kitchen. It wasn't that he didn't like Ed, or that he didn't like cooking, he just hated he probably wasn't going to get anything good from this.

'_Maybe I should drop him off at some place so they can watch him till he gets back to normal….like Hughes!' _Roy thought as he turned on the stove. _'but then he would scold me on trying to ditch him.'_

Ed came waddling in the kitchen looking around.

"Make macawoni and chweese." Ed demanded.

"That's not what I'm making."

" That's what I want."

"Oh well."

Ed screeched in rage and attacked Roy's leg with bites and punches.

"Give me macawoni and chweese! I want macawoni and chweese!"

Roy picked him up by his shirt when the little brat bit his leg harder than he had before.

Ed-being Ed-kept thrashing around trying to hit Roy.

"Macawoni and chweese, macawoni and chweese!" Ed kept thrashing around.

"Fine! I'll make the damn macaroni and cheese!"

* * *

><p>After dinner Roy stood in the bathroom, in front of Ed; who stood in front of the tub covered in macaroni and cheese.<p>

"How?" Roy walked over to the tub and started the water.

During dinner Ed had gotten spooked by the war movie and had spilled macaroni and cheese. It had gotten in his hair and on his face and all over his clothes.

Ed looked up. "...I'm only thwee and the movie scawed me."

"Just get undressed."

Ed took off his clothes then looked up at Roy expectantly.

"Can't you get in yourself?"

"Oh you would wike thwat so I can dwone."

Roy sighed at this impossible child. Just as impossible as he was before if not more.

He picked him up and placed Ed in the tub.

Ed screeched and practically jumped out the tub and clung to the older man.

"Hot hot hot! Its too hot! Are you trying to boil me alive!"

"If I wanted to boil you alive I would've done it a long time ago." Roy said between clenched teeth as he turned on the cold water.

Ed clung tighter fearing that he might fall back into the water.

Roy held on him and glanced at him.

_'For a boy he has some girlish figures. His long eyelashes and his slightly upturned nose. His rosy colored cheeks. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was a girl.' _Roy thought as he chuckled.

_"_Whats so funny? Pwan on dwoping me? Bastward!"

Roy placed Ed in the now cool water.

Ed sighed happily relaxing and flicking the water.

Roy washed Eds back taking mental notes on his features.

Roy washed closer to his ass and Ed stiffened.

"What are you doing!"

"I got to wash all of you."

The older man washed his stomach. "You're a chubby toddler."

At that remark, Ed glared darkly at him.

"You are chubby."

Ed splashed him in response then rubbed his eye sleepily. "Whatevwer." He went back to flicking the water.

* * *

><p>Roy held Ed was he was dressed and asleep.<p>

He tried to lay him in the bed but he clung to him.

'Damn kid has a fierce grip on me, just like in the bathroom...' Roy thought.

"Warm..." He nuzzled Roy's chest.

Roy sighed and laid down still holding Ed.

* * *

><p>Well that's the first chapter hope it was good<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

In case anyone is wondering, Eds automail **did** in fact shrink with him.  
>And in case anyone else is wondering, Al has his body back in this one like he does in the end. His body is from the end of FMA: Brohterhood.<br>Oh and Ed gained his alchemy back but I'm not going into how either, use your imagination for that ಠ_ಠ

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

Roy snuggled his blanket and he went into a deeper sleep.

He had decided to sleep in today. His bed was extra comfy today and not having work today, sleeping in was a good idea. Then he would have a big breakfast then sit down and watch some T.V.

Roy turned on his other side snuggling the blanket more.

He then opened his eyes to see big round golden eyes staring back at him.

And here he thought that yesterday was just a long dream. He sighed sadly.

"Bweakfast." The blonde said.

"It's too early." The dark haired man said.

"Now."

"No."

They stared at each other a little longer before Ed started to cry, loudly at that.

"Alright fine! I'll make breakfast." Roy said groaning as he sat up.

Edward sniffled. "Make waffles."

Roy sat up yawing and stretching. "Waffles have milk." He got up and walked to the door.

Ed slid off the bed following him. "But I don't twaste it, wike with cake and when I put sywrup on it, its evwen bwtter." He beamed.

"Well your only getting waffles." Roy told him walking down that stairs.

Ed sat down on the first step and scooted down.

The older male stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Ed kept scooting.

Roy just stood there and watched him as he scooted down the steps.

When Ed reached the bottom, Roy busted out laughing.

The younger of the two growled and smacked Roy on this bare leg, leaving a red mark.

Roy popped his hand. "No hitting!"

Ed held his hand, tears welling in his eyes."I'm sowwy."

"Lets just hurry up." Roy said picking the 3 year old up.

Ed, feeling in a better mood, climbed on top of Roy's head.

Sighing, Roy opened the the freezer and pulled out some waffles.

"Nooooo, you have to make thewm!"

"We don't have time today." He put the waffles in the toaster.

"Where are we going?" Ed started drumming his hands on Roy's hair.

"I'm taking you to the park."

"No you awen't."

"Yes I am. Your brother said you need your exercise." Roy told him handing him a waffle.

"That's what you thwink Bastward."Ed said nibbling on the waffle.

Roy just chuckled as he buttered two waffles.

* * *

><p>The now youngest Elric sat in the kiddy swing with his arms crossed pouting, as Roy pushed him.<p>

"Fwcking Bastward." Ed complained, obviously pissed the hell off.

"Now now Edward, children shouldn't curse." Roy said, still pushing him.

"Shut up! Your a bwitch you know thwat?"

"Want me to chase you around? Huh would you that? To run around while I chase you?" Roy asked him stopping the swing and looking at him.

Ed grumbled. "...yeah..."

As soon as Roy let him out, Ed took off running.

"Catch me if you can Bastward!" He ran under the slide away from Roy.

"Get back here!" Roy ran after him.

"Help me, help me! Scary man with a stwepid face is twing to get me!"

Soon a bunch of little kids came chasing after him.

Roy totally freaked and ran faster.

Ed laughed like crazy as he watched the kids chase Mustang up a tree.

* * *

><p>Ed sat in the front part of the shopping cart grabbing things and throwing them in the cart as Roy pulled them back out.<p>

"You bwought me hwere just so you can get giwls dwidn't you?" Ed asked after a while drinking from his sippy cup.

"No, I can do that without you."

"Then why are we hwere?"

"To get food what else?"

"Well get me swome mwore orwange juwice cause I'm almost out."

"Does Alphonse get you whatever you want at home?"

Ed nodded drinking more juice.

Roy put some milk in cart.

"Why the hwell are you get thwat shwit?" Ed made a disgusted face.

"I drink milk and so should you, you wont be so short then."

Ed glared at Roy.

"You know Bastward, if I scweam pwepole will get cuwious as to why you hawve a scweaming kid."

"You wouldn't dare." Roy glared back.

Ed took a deep breath and opened his mouth, ready to yell his head off if he had too.

Roy, fearing he might acutally do it, he took a gummy candy, that Edward claimed he needed, and plopped it in his mouth shutting him up instantly.

Ed chewed the candy then opened his mouth for another one.

So for the rest of the time in the store, Roy was feeding Ed gummy candy.

* * *

><p>When they got back home, Roy had found out that Ed had a lot of sand in his shorts.<p>

"Now I have to vacuum my car tomorrow." He complained as he shook out Eds shorts.

Ed stood outside in the backyard with him in his boxers.

"Well hurwy up, I wanna eat."

"After your bath. I don't want you getting sand all over my house."

"I can twake a bath myself."

"I can't leave you in there alone."

"You just wanna touch my body."

Roy's eye started to twitch.

Ed giggled then flung off his little boxers and ran inside necked screeching with laughter.

_'Did I...did I just see his...penis...?'_

* * *

><p>Two hours later and Mustang still hadn't found the streaking toddler. After the first few minutes he had decided that if he yelled out short insults but all that had gotten him was kick balls to his important parts and building blocks to his face, back, and sides.<p>

"What in God's name possessed me to buy a house this damn big?" He asked himself while looking in one of the rooms.

"Come on Edward! You were supposed to go to bed hours ago." He shouted looking in the laundry room.

He went further back and noticed that the door that lead to his basement.

"So that's where you went."

He went down the stairs to a massive library that he and Hughes had built when he first got this house a few years back before the Ishvalan War.

Roy walked past the isles of books to the very back,where he kept his alchemy ones, to find a small pile of books in a circle and in the middle was the necked toddler he had been looking for, reading one of his alchemy books.

Judging by who Ed is, Roy suspected that the books around him are the ones that he had finished some time ago.

"How long have you been here?" Roy asked hoping to get the kids attention.

"A little over an hour maybe." Ed told, still deep in the book.

"What are you reading."

"Alchemy." Ed turned the page.

_'But he pronounces alchemy right.'_

"Who owns the books."

"Cowonel."

_'Oh? no 'Bastard' this time.'_

Roy then put the books back, including the one Ed was reading.

"Come on Edward, time fore bed. You got to take a bath in the morning too."

"Can I wead aftwa my bwath?" Ed asked looking at him cutely.

Roy blushed slightly.

Ed's eyes started to shine. "Pwease?"

"F-fine."

Ed squealed happily and jumped up, clinging to Roy.

"Now hurry and dress me, I'm cold."

* * *

><p>Roy laid asleep in bed holding to the clinging Ed.<p>

As the night wore on, the affects of the alchemy or 'spell' wore off, thus letting our young alchemist go back to normal.

* * *

><p>The blonde woke with his face buried in the older males chest and a hand had been draped over his ass.<p>

Forgetting that he had been a kid just the night before, he freaked out and slapped Mustang with his fleshed hand, leaving a big bruise on his right cheek.

This gave him one hell of a nasty attitude.

Sitting up holding his cheek the bruised man asked, "Why did you slap me?" He glared evilly at Ed.

"B-because you had your hand on my ass!" For some reason, Ed felt scared of Mustang.

"And you believe that I have control over my actions when I sleep?" Roy growled through clenched teeth.

"Y-you sh-should!"

The angry male snatched Ed's fleshed wrist and squeezed his wrist.

"Aaah! Your hurting me!" Ed yelled trying to push Roy off with his other had but he only grabbed it and pinned him down on the bed.

"You shouldn't have slapped me awake Edward, I don't like being woken up so **rudely**."

Ed made a visible gulp and closed his eyes tight fearing the worst.

Roy raised his hand up and bought it down...

* * *

><p>I've always wanted to do a cliff-hanger :3<p>

The next chapter is a _"zinger!"_


	3. Chapter 3

Well we now pick up from where we last left off

AND THAT'S WHY WE CALL THEM CLIFF HANGERS! (if you seen between the lions you would know what that is)(- i know that was random)

Well in this chapter...there's not much I mean you can really just skip a lot of this cause most of it is just them talking and some emotional stuff. More of Ed putting on his cute face because he knows hes cute and he knows Roy knows hes cute and hes gonna use that cuteness to his advantage to get what he wants. I bet you probably wasted a few minutes (or seconds depending on how bad you want to read the story) trying to figure all of this out :3 well without further ado I give you chapter three of the Lovestruck Lovers. (So in love with you and all the things you do I know you'll get me through)(sorry more random)

I'm also doing like a T.V type thing and put in the last few sentences from the last chapter :I

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

Ed made a visible gulp and closed his eyes tight fearing the worst.

Roy raised his hand up and bought it down...

He then flicked Ed's nose.

Ed, having built up so much fear of being hit, cried out in what he _thought_ was pain.

. . . . . .

"Wait, you're not going to hit me?"

"What the fuck? No I'm not going to hit you. I didn't even squeeze your wrist that hard."

""Eh?"

Roy nodded. "I may be a lot of things, but a beater is not one of them...dork."

. . . .

_'Well,' _Ed thought staring back at Mustang. _'This, just got awkward.'_

Roy let go of the boy and sat in the sitting position then pulled him up.

Ed glanced at the clock. "Go make me breakfast."

Even through intense moments, Edward still had an overly large appetite, normal people usually didn't have, unless the had been eating nothing but bark for a couple of weeks. Which was pretty weird to Roy because right now, food was the last thing on his mind, along with the fact his leg was dying from lack of blood circulation. It also pissed him off how he said "Go make **_me _**breakfast" and not "Go make _**us**_ breakfast." But what could he expect from a kid who seem to have only _food,_ _alchemy_ and his_ little brother_ on his mind 24/7, 365 days a year.

Roy sighed. "Yeah yeah, I'll make you your damn breakfast."

"Good. I'll also need some clothes too because no way in hell am I walking around basically naked."

"Well," Roy said standing then walking to the door. "You **can** walk out like that." He looked back at the short blonde.

Ed blushed heavily. "Just get me my clothes you fucking pervert!"

* * *

><p>"Are you almost done yet? I would like to go back in my room."<p>

"Hold your damn horses bastard! Your clothes are too fucking big for me."

Unable to stand the gritty feeling on his teeth he opened the door. "Look I'm co-"

The Elric stood there holding up the pants Roy lent him that were obviously waaaaay too big for him.

"What?"

". . ." Roy burst out laughing. "You looking like you're playing in daddy's clothes!"

As Mustang stumbled back from all the laughing, Ed used his alchemy and made a small wall stick out from the floor tripping him, which in turn, sent the older male flat on his back.

"I look like _what_ now?" Ed asked in a mocking tone as he shrunk the clothes to fit him better. "Keep insulting me, and I'll make it you are never a _daddy_ for your own kids" Ed spat angrily.

"Ugh. What do you want for breakfast?" Roy stood up groaning. He then stretched and heard his back pop.

This time it was Eds turn to laugh. "You're an old man!"

"...make your own damn breakfast." Roy walked off to his study closing the door behind him.

Ed huffed and stomped downstairs.

* * *

><p>Having eaten his breakfast, Ed need to laugh at someone else expense. The closest person here was Mustang of course.<p>

As he neared the study, he heard Roy talking. He opened the door quietly and didn't see a phone or tape recorder.

_'So the Bastard talks in his sleep. I'm so listening this.'_ He inched closer to him.

Roy was laying his head down on his desk with his arms as his pillow.

"...Ed" Roy said.

_'Since when does he call me "Ed"?'_

Roy bit his bottom lip and moaned.

Ed stepped back in pure shock, he paled at this... surprising action.

_'What the fuck!' _Ed thought as his own feelings started to confuse him_.  
><em>

The sleeping man started to pant and moan more.

Trying to back out the room, Ed tripped over his own feet and landed on his ass. He used his feet to back out the room and into the wall in the hallway.  
>Roy's moaning still rung in his ears, even though he tried to block it out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

Two weeks since Ed went back home.  
>Two weeks since Ed had been a kid.<br>Two weeks since Ed had heard Roy moan his name.  
>Also two weeks since Ed went up the ranks and became a Colonel and Mustang be came a Major-General.<br>-

Ed sat in his office, at his doing the paper work that was once Mustangs job.

All he really had to do is approve of notions that people have thought of and what not. But this required patience that Edward didn't have. It also required sitting at a desk for hours on end without doing anything else but going to the bathroom, eating and the occasional break.

He's been sitting at his desk since 6 this morning, and he still barely grazed his work when it was 9AM. The words were starting to jumble together and it was starting to piss him off.

Just when Ed was about to scream and throw his papers everywhere, Breda came knocking on his door.

"Colonel, General wants to see ya! Says its important!"

Ed stiffened as his mind raced at all the possibilities on what Roy could want.

_'A kiss? I've never kissed anyone before. Except Winry that one time but that was on accident. And when I kissed Al but that doesn't count either, that was an accident too. Maybe he wants to confess his love for me. I've never been in love either. Whats that like I bet its nice. To go on dates...wait! What if he wants to ask me out on a date? I've _never_ been on on of those. What if he does and I fuck it all up! If I embarrass him and he never wants to see me agian! What the hell am I thinking! He wouldn't ask me out! What he did weeks ago was probably about someone else with the nickname "Ed"!'_

Ed let out an angry sigh. "What does the Bastard what?"

"Said something about a mission."

"Tell him I'll be there when I'm ready."

He sat there a little longer, thinking if he had really want to go out with him or even kiss him.

* * *

><p>Alphonse has started working in the military about the same time his brother had become a Colonel. He had come up with the idea as to spend more time with him and so he made sure that Ed ate like he was supposed to and do his work like hes supposed to. So Roy decided to let the younger Elric work under Ed as a secretary, insisted on going on missions with Ed whenever he can. Everyone said that Alphonse was like a male version of Hawkeye, minus the gun too and the dark eyes...office joke.<p>

That's why when Edward saw his little brother in Mustang's office he wasn't too surprised to see him there. He was surprised to see Havoc sitting on one of the couches.

"What do you want jackass?" Ed ask plopping on the couch.

"Quit being so damn hot tempered. I'm sending you three on a surveillance mission for a week. All you have to do is take down information on what you see and whats going on. No fighting is necessary. Your not going there to start a war, you're just getting information."

Ed knew that last part was meant for him.

He scoffed. "Yeah yeah, we get it. When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

* * *

><p>They had been in the check point for almost half the day. After they checked into the hotel, Havoc lounged on the couch and started watching T.V and Ed, as usual, studied. Al was really the only one who had started the mission and began looking out the window and taking surveillance on the area they were in and what was going on. It was now late in the day and Al decided that he needed a better look on the area.<p>

"I'll be back in a while Brother." Al said putting his hoodie on.

"Uh-huh, be safe out there." Ed said, his face buried in his book.

Al smiled then left.

When Havoc heard the door click shut, he turned the T.V up more, then looked up at Ed.

He was too deep in his book to notice the volume increase and to notice the dip in the bed as Havoc sat down behind him. However he did notice when Havoc slid his arm around his waist.

For a second Ed thought it was Al behind him and that he was playing around but then he saw that the arm was too big to be his so for some reason he thought it was Roy's. It was another minute before he realized it was actually Havoc behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ed struggled to get out of his hold but that only made him tighten his grip on him.

Now Ed was pissed and didn't think this was funny at all.

"Let go you bastard!"Ed shouted.

Using his automail arm, he elbowed Havoc in his stomach.

He cried out in pain. "Damn you!" Havoc shouted as he flipped Ed onto his back and slapped him hard, leaving a dark bruise on his cheek.

Ed's cheek swelled up fast. "Havoc, what are you doing?"

Havoc slapped him in his other cheek. "You shouldn't have hit me, that really hurt."

_'His demeanor is different from before.' _Ed winced as he rubbed his cheek. _  
><em>

Havoc used one hand to hold Eds arms over his head as he ran his other hand up his shirt touching all over his chest and abdomen.

Ed's heard started pounding in fear.

When he tried to cry out for help, Havoc punched him making his lip split.

"I don't like hitting you but you made me." He took the pillow cases off the pillows and used them to tie Eds legs and arms up. "I don't like it at all Ed, I just don't but if you keep being bad I'm going to have to punish you and I don't like doing that."

Throughout the whole night, Havoc punched and slapped Ed around. Leaving bruises all over him.

* * *

><p>OH NO! Havoc's hurting Ed -cries- poor Edward-san -wipes eyes-<p>

And no it probably wont get any better for our young lover :(

But I do advise not reading the next chapter cause its pretty sad

And yes, I am pretty insane -evil laugh-


	4. Chapter 4

One day I'll have something **REAL** to put up here -sigh- for now just my randomness and some sneaks peaks on the next chapter.

I've also decided to put the last few sentences in the chapter from the last only when I get cliff hangers.

Cliff hangers are awesome

Oh and things are about to get even sadder so it may not be wise to read on if you have a week hear.

AGAIN! IF YOU HAVE A WEAK HEART STOP RIGHT HERE AND WAIT TILL EVERYTHING IS ALL HAPPY HAPPY GOT THAT! I don't want anyone crying because they can't handle how I got Havoc hurting Edward-san! **Booo fucking hoo!** -says in mocking tone-

Now, BACK TO THE SADNESS!

Note from the Beta: Yes, back to the sadness. Funness. Twisting and torturing favorite characters... Did I mention that I love doing that? ;) EdRoy Rules.

- ShinjitsuElricMustang

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

Edward woke up with the sun glaring in his eyes.

He tried to use his hands to sit up only to find them tied behind his back.

He tried to lift his head but instead his neck failed and his head hit the bed and he got a massive headache then all the events of last night came crashing back.

He scooted back on the bed into the head board, whimpering.

He looked around the room and noticed that Havoc was gone but Alphonse wasn't here either.

Ed freaked out even more when he looked in the mirror across from him and saw that his shirt was gone and that he was covered in purple bruises and red bite marks. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red rimed from all the crying and his throat was sore from all his failed attempts at screaming for help.

Ed lifted himself up and leaned against the head board, hoping the next person to come in would be Alphonse. Hell, Mustang would be better than Havoc, at least he wouldn't try to kill him.

He hung his head low about to fall asleep when he heard the door click open. He popped his head up only to be disappointed and see Havoc coming in and closing the door with one hand and holding a black bag with the other.

Ed's eyes widen in fear as to what could be in that bag.

_'Chains? Whip? Knifes!'_

Havoc locked the door then walked over to the bed. "If you stay quiet, I'll untie your mouth." He sat on the bed.

Ed nodded slightly wondering what was in the bag.

As soon as he was untied, Havoc slapped him down on the bed leaving another bruise.

"Just in case you felt the need to scream." He then pulled him back up then reached into the bag and pulled out alcohol and a towel and started to clean the cuts he had.

"Where's my brother?" Ed asked in a horse voice.

"He's tied up in a cellar."

"What!" His voice cracked as he winced.

Havoc slapped the bruised up alchemist down again then pulled him back up. "Learn to take a joke. I have no interest in your little brother." He went back to cleaning Eds cuts. "Now stop asking questions."

_'Why? Why would he do this to me! What have i ever done to him!'_ Ed thought as he clenched his fist.

Ed started crying as the images of last night came back again. Playing like a movie over and over in his head.

Being the cold heartless bastard he is now, Havoc paid no attention to his tears.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ed choked out

"We're going out tonight and I don't need you bruised up."

More tears came down Eds cheeks. "Just let me go, please."

"I'll let you go when I feel like it." Havoc put up the alcohol and towel. "I'll leave your mouth untied but if you try to call for help or anyway or if I think your trying to escape, I **will** make you hurt more."

Ed whimpered as he backed more into the wall, wishing he was anywhere but here.

"Keep in mind what I said. I'm going out for a while. When I come back I'll untie you." He put on his jacket then walked to the door, unlocking it. "And don't count on Alphonse coming anytime soon, as far as you he knows, your out on an over night mission for a while so he feels no need to rush back here." He grinned evilly and left closing and locking the door behind him, leaving Ed to bury his face in the bed and cry, making his voice even dryer and sore.

* * *

><p>Ed laid face down in the bed with fresh bruises covering him.<p>

While they were out, Ed had tried to hint to people what was happening to him but every time he made an attempt, Havoc saw him. But what caused him to get the bruises was when he had tried to run away.

As Ed laid there, the whole scene replayed in his head over and over.

Him: running into a dead end in a dark alley.

Havoc: coming up behind him, growling with an evil look.

Him: transmuting his automail, thinking he knows he can take on Havoc without putting up some effort and running toward him.

One minute he was about to cut of Havoc's arm then he was laying flat on his back with a swift kick to his ribs which sent him flying into the big dumpster.

The more Edward thought about his the more he realized that his fighting style was a lot like Envy's. But that would be impossible because Envy was dead...right?

Just when Ed was starting to think about this _more_, Havoc pulled Ed up by his braid and stared into the dull lifeless look in his eyes.

He wanted to punch that smug look of Havoc's fucking face but he just knew that if he tired he would fail.

Havoc let him drop to the bed. "Who would've thought that a little beating would take down the Fullmetal Alchemist." He laughed as he rolled him onto his chest tying him up again. "That you'd just give up after two days of some harmless beatings. Just after two little days and you've given up the will to live." He gagged him again.

Ed still had that dull stare in his eyes until the other male slid his hands up his shirt.

"We have the while night to ourselves," Havoc said as he bit into his neck and moving his hands to his waist. "Just me and you. But to do what I wanted to do doesn't give us enough time but we'll make do with what we have, wont we Ed?" He slid his hand into Ed's boxers.

Ed started whimpering loudly.

Even thought Ed hated the way Havoc was touching him, his body was going fucking ape shit. It sent his hormones on fire and Havoc knew it. He _felt_ it.

Havoc wrapped his fingers around his hardening dick and slid his hand slowly up and down.

"P-please...no more..."

"I'll stop when I want to." Havoc grinned and growled at Ed while yanking his dick hard.

Ed let out a pained moan as his body jumped for joy at the attention it was getting. Loving that somebody was touching him in a new way. A way that no one has ever touched him before, not even himself and that fact right there really _pissed_ him off and he knew that he would have to kill Havoc later for this.

Unfortunately for Ed, he had started to cum and this had made him cry. Havoc had took one of the last pleasures from him. He started to cry again.

Havoc kept yanking and pulling him for what seemed like hours and with each passing minute, Ed kept coming.

At this point, it was like his body was holding a rave inside him.

More teats flowed as Havoc kept assaulting him. And Ed, the smart squirt he was, kept trying to come up with ways to get free but nothing would work.

Havoc finally stopped jerking Ed off and untied Ed after he licked his hand clean. "Go and clean yourself up. Your brother will be back soon. We don't want him to come in and see his big brother covered in cum do we?" He went and sat back on the couch and watched T.V.

Ed thought that this would be the perfect time to kill him but he could barely move and if he did get close he was pretty sure his attack wouldn't do much to him.

He slid off the bed and crawled into the bathroom and turned on the water. He hung on the edge of the tub and that's when he remember when Roy had washed him two weeks ago but now it felt like months.

It made him smile, to have that memory of Mustang washing him gently and taking his time with him. Roy took cared for him while he was toddler. He hadn't taken advantage of him in anyway. Ed put on that cheesy grin of his even though it hurt like hell to do something like that. He took off his clothes then preceded to drag himself into the tub. As he sat down pain shot through his arms but he just thought of the times Roy smiled and that made the pain bearable as he started to wash himself.

_'I'll see you as soon as this is over Roy and when I do your gonna go on a date with me _whether_ you like it or _not_! And I **will **tell you I love you, you Bastard!' _

And just as Ed thought that, back Central, Roy Mustang started sneezing.

_'Who's thinking about me now?' _He sneezed again.

* * *

><p>When Ed woke the next morning, he was laying on top of Alphonse.<p>

He blinked and for a happy moment he thought this all had been a long fucked up nightmare and that he was home with Al. That's what he thought until he saw Havoc's foot hanging off the back side of the couch.

He then looked up at Al.

"Al, you awake?" He whispered.

Al yawned softly, rubbing his eyes as he woke up. "Hey Ed." He smiled sleepy.

"Al." Ed nuzzled his chest.

"I'm so happy your alright Brother, Havoc told me that you had got into a fight while you were on your mission. He said when he had came back he found you passed out in the tub." He held him close. "I was so worried."

Well that last part was true. Ed did in fact pass out in the tub from the intense pain he was in.

Only two more days and then Al and Ed can go home and Ed can get Havoc court-martial.

Ed sighed happily as he was lulled to sleep by the sound of Al's steady beating heart.

* * *

><p>-sigh- well this wasn't as long as I had hope but all the same I hope no one cried too much (or cried at all for that matter)<p>

But on the bright side we have a happy ending :D...the next ending...it wont be happy...not..at...all...-sad- not at all


	5. Chapter 5

Well here ware chapter five...don't you feel special to have made it this far? That you have made it through the hardships of Ed? Well...so far -evil face-

In this chapter we get to see Roy again yay! Special guest: Maes Hughes! (He's here to help Roy and Ed with their couple problems.)

Hey, I actually found something important to put up here XD

Oh...I lied in the last chapter, it will be pretty happy in this one at the end of this one...probably not, I don't know :/

* * *

><p>Chapter five<p>

Ed sat in his dark room shaking back and forth, holding his knees to his chest. He had tried to tell Roy what was happening to him when he got back but Havoc said if he did he would kill Al and Ed, being in the state he's in now, couldn't chance that. The beatings didn't stop either once they got back. It got so bad that soon Ed just stopped going to work then he just stopped going out all together.

"General, I'm really worried. He hasn't eaten since we got back, which was nearly a week ago! He hasn't done anything either. He just sits there in his dark room rocking back and forth. I'm really worried about him."

"Alright, I'll see if I can get him to talk." Roy knocked on the door. "Edward, I'm coming in if that's OK with you."

There was silence.

"Just you right?" Ed asked in a small voice.

"Yes, it's just me."

"...close the door behind you...please..."

_'Please? He never says please to me without some smart ass comment after it. Something is very wrong.' _Roy opened the door and closed it behind him looking around the dark room.

"Want me to open a window an-"

Before Roy could finish his sentence Ed shouted. "NO! IF YOU DO HE MIGHT SEE ME!"

"OK OK, I won't. Can I sit next to you then?"

Ed nodded hesitantly and scooted over a bit when he sat next to him.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Ed shook his head fast.

Roy raised his hand and Ed cringed in fear thinking Roy was going to hit him.

_'Of all the people to hurt me, I didn't think Roy would!' _He thought as he started to cry.

When he didn't feel the slap, but felt a warm gently hand on his cheek, he opened his eyes and saw _Roy's _hand on his cheek.

"Edward, is someone hurting you? You have to tell me."

"N-no one! Why would you think someone is hurting me?"

"Because when I raised my hand, you immediately closed your eyes in fear and started to cry, like you are now."

Unable to hold himself back, the scared blonde flung himself onto Roy and stared crying into his chest. Roy held him close and rubbed his back as he whispered soothing things in his ear.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Ed was sleeping peacefully in his bed as Roy came out, closing the door behind him.<p>

"Did he tell you anything?" Alphonse asked even more worried because he heard Ed crying.

Roy sighed. "He didn't tell me anything really and he cried himself to sleep. He should have a good one too but judging by the way he's been acting lately and what you told me, I can only say that he's been hurt mentally and emotionally and maybe physically and whoever the bastard is that's doing this to him is doing one hell of a job_. _If he gets any worse, you'll have to take him to the hospital."

"But he doesn't like hospitals."

"Then his emotional and mental state will probably get worse, do you want to chance that? You need to do what's best for him, not what he wants Alphonse." Roy explained.

Al nodded. "I'll take him as soon as I think he starts acting worse than now. Thank you General."

"I'll come back later and check on him."

"Thank you."

Roy smiled then left to meet Hughes outside waiting in the car. "So how is he?" He asked starting the car.

Roy sighed again as he got in too. "Worse than I thought, he cried."

"He does that Roy." Hughes said driving as he started to remember all the times he seen Ed cry.

"But he doesn't hold on to someone and cry, let alone me."

"This is bad. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, he didn't say much. He only said that someone might see him if I had opened the window. Then when I put him in the bed he mumbled something about him being good. I'll just have to see how he's doing till I find out what's going on."

"Don't rush things. I know you want to figure this out but from what you're telling me he's in a fragile state and you need to gain his trust more before he tells you what's really going on."

"How do I do that?"

"The way to Edward's trust is through his stomach." Hughes started grinning, that same grin when he's talking about his daughter or wife.

"Damn." Roy groaned as he pulled out his cell.

* * *

><p>Later that week the Flame Alchemist had found himself sitting on the Elric's couch waiting for Edward. He had called him earlier to take him out to dinner. It had taken a lot more persuasion to get him to even take the phone.<p>

So here he was, sitting on the couch for nearly two hours watching the news, **only **because he couldn't find the remote.

Upstairs, however, Al was busy with Ed.

"Brother, General has been waiting for you for nearly two hours now, you have to hurry up!"

"I-I'm a little scared Al."

"I know Ed but you should try. He's taking you out to dinner ya know."

"R-really?"

"Yeah so let's hurry up so you can go." Al said while washing Ed's hair.

And so it was another hour before Ed finally came downstairs.

* * *

><p>Ed came down to the living room with his hair down, wearing black skinny jeans and a black and red plaid button up shirt also wearing fat tongued sneakers. Roy blinked and stared at him as he had expected him to come wearing his trademark look, whereas Roy was dressed in his military uniform (which seemed to Ed, be the only thing he ever wore.)<p>

They stood staring at each other for a while.

. . .

"S-should I go change?"

"No...You look great."

"I-I'm not under-dressed am I?"

"No, you're just fine." Roy told him smiling.

Ed blushed slightly. "S-sorry I took so long."

"It's fine. There's no real rush."

Ed smiled softly.

_'Great! I got him to smile.' _Roy thought as he walked toward the younger man. "Shall we go now?"

Ed nodded and followed Roy to the car.

As they neared the car, the driver Roy had requested reminded Ed of Havoc, causing him to stop short and hind behind Roy, whimpering.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Roy asked worried.

"I-I thought I saw a bee...I'm very allergic to them." Ed made up as he realized that the man wasn't Havoc.

"We'll let's hurry up in the car in case there really is a bee." Roy opened the car door for him.

Ed slid in and sloughed a little whereas Roy got in and sat more formally making Ed feel mad at himself so he sat up more.

"W-where are we going?" Ed asked as the driver drove.

"To a restaurant. They got a stake there that I think you'll like." Roy told him giving him his charming smile.

"O-okay." Ed blushed some. _'I can't believe he's actually thinking about me and what I would like!'_

* * *

><p>Roy sat at the restaurant table with Ed blinking at him as he watched the young man in front of him stuffing his face with anything and everything. Roy wasn't the only one watching either; the whole restaurant had gone quite and started at Ed as he ate more and more food. They had really started watching when Ed had at a 48 oz. stake in nearly 4 bites. Dumbfounded by this, Mustang sat there with his fork and knife still in his hands staring at him with a slack jaw.<p>

Just when the blonde was about to eat another stake (his 3rd one) he noticed that Roy hadn't eaten. "Why aren't you eating?" Ed asked unaware to him that everybody had been watching them. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Uuh..."

"D-did I do something wrong?" Ed dropped his fork and knife and started to tear up. "I didn't mean to eat so much! I'm just really hungry!"

At this point everyone had turned their attention to Roy and were all giving him the evil eye.

"N-no it's fine, really! Here!" Roy said as he slid Ed his stake. "Have mine too!"

"A-are you sure?" Ed said sniffling. "I don't want you to starve yourself!"

Everyone glared harder at him.

"No, it's OK. If I get hungry I'll get something else later. Besides you seem to enjoy their food more than me any way." He gave a smile to Ed that made him blush again.

"Thank you." Ed said and gave a smile of his own then went back to eating.

* * *

><p>"Well, we're here." Roy said and got out the car and held the door open for Ed.<p>

Ed stepped out. "Thank you."

Roy smiled and walked him to his house and as Roy turned to say bye and good night, he found himself really close to Ed, so close that he started blushing.

. . .

Ed got on his tip toes and leaned up to Roy's lips, closing his eyes a little.

Roy wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned down, closing his eyes and kissed him.

Ed put his hands on Roy's chest, trying his best to kiss him back.

Their tongues explored each others mouth as Roy wrapped his arms around him tighter.

After 5 minutes they broke apart breathing hard.

Ed started blushing a dark red. "S-sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't mean to kiss you."

"But I kissed you back."

"...that was my first kiss..."

"I-I didn't know."

"But I'm glad it was with you." Ed looked up at him and smiled, blushing.

"I am too. I got to go now."

"W-will you be back...to-tomorrow?"

"If you want I will." Roy brushed some of his lose hair away.

Ed blushed even more. "The-then come back...please."

"Then I will." Roy kissed him again. "Good night...Ed"

This made Ed get a full blush. "Good night...R-Roy."

Roy smiled then walked back to the car, leaving Ed feeling confused about his feelings.

Havoc sat in his car farther from Ed's house.

* * *

><p><em>'That bitch! It's time to pay him a visit and reach him a fucking lesson.'<em> Havoc growled as he slammed his fist into the dashboard leaving a big dent.

"This is the last straw!" Havoc shouted as he drove off speeding him, planning what he was going to do to Ed.

* * *

><p>Oh well things just got a little lovely but sadly I have to add Havoc's finale very soon...like next chapter soon<p>

Well hoped you liked! :D


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter ohmigod this chapter!

And why are you all so mean! I don't want to be stalked or hurt by a unicorn with a Spork! DDDX...so I'll update fast :3

* * *

><p>Chapter six<p>

Over the past few weeks Ed had finally gone back to work. And Roy and Ed secretly met up before work for breakfast, during work for lunch and after work for dinner. On Ed's day off, he would come to work dressed as a girl and give Roy his lunch were they would talk and play around. On the days Roy had off, he would sneak in HQ during lunch time and sit in his office with Ed. This went on for a while and Ed was so happy about all of this and the best part was he forgot all about Havoc...but as they say all good things must come to an end.

* * *

><p>Ed sat at his desk thinking what he should try and make Roy this time. Last time he made an omelet but it was pretty bland but Roy still ate it saying it was the best omelet he's ever had. As Ed remember this as he blushed a little as he started to remember what happened after they ate lunch. It was the second time they kissed. Not that they didn't kiss before but that was just kisses on the cheek and kisses on the head from Roy, this kiss was like the kiss they had when they had their first kiss together. It was meaningful and special. Ed touched his lips as he remembered the kiss and the feel of Roy's mouth on his and how fun it was fighting with his tongue for dominance. He lost most the time but that wasn't the point. The point was they had fun even if they really never went anywhere.<p>

Ed leaned back in his chair as he went back to thinking on what he should make him for lunch.

In the other room Havoc was pacing back and forth thinking when it would be a good time to grab Ed. He decided the best time would be when Ed walks back to his house alone. _'Yes, when he's alone, that's when I'll get him.'_

* * *

><p>As Ed was walking back he had the feeling someone was following him. He quickened his pace as he heard something rustling in the bushes. <em>'Probably just an animal...probably...' <em>

He walked even fast when he noticed that the clouds had turned gray. _'Damn it!' _

As he rounded the corner, he saw a black van parked on the curb near his house. Ed walked up to it cautiously and peered inside the window.

After he got done looking at it he turned to head inside and as he did he heard a muffled sound followed by a sharp pain in his side. He looked down to see a needle like object in his side with a fluffy end. _'Oh shit...it's...a...tranq...uilizer...' _That was the last of Ed's coherent thoughts before he fell into someone's arms. He turned his head to see who it was but he blacked out completely before he could see.

* * *

><p>Ed woke up hours later to find his arms and legs tied up and his mouth bounded. His face was buried in what seemed to be a bed.<p>

. . . . .

Ed then felt pressure on his ass. "So you decided to go out with Mustang huh?"

_'That voice sounds familiar but from what?' _Ed thought as he tried to calm himself down. For some reason he was shaking and he didn't know why.

That's when Ed felt his pants start to slide down and the suppressed memories from last month came back so fast it hurt his bed but what hurt more the feeling of teeth in his neck.

Ed started to cry as he felt his pants and boxers come off of him.

* * *

><p>Back at home Alphonse sat on the couch looking at the door. Ed was supposed to be home hours ago. He got up and called Roy in case they were together again.<p>

"Roy, is Ed with you?"

"What? He's not with you?"

"No and he was supposed to be back hours ago! I'm really worried about him."

"Alright I'll start looking around and you do the same." Hanging up, Roy grabbed his coat and left.

* * *

><p>Ten times.<p>

This was the tenth time Havoc had fucked Ed, nearly non-stop.

Ed was lying in the bed with his ass covered in cum as Havoc kept thrusting and squeezing his ass.

This was something new all together. Like last time his body loved this feel but unlike the first time when Havoc had first entered him, the first thrust was nothing like he ever felt before. His face was wet from all crying he did because of all the rough thrust.

It was hours before Havoc finally stopped. When he did he went to the bathroom to shower, leaving Ed once again, alone.

* * *

><p>Roy and Al had been looking for Ed late into the night. The only lead they had was from a bystander saying that they saw someone drag Ed into a black van.<p>

"Why didn't you try and stop them!" Roy shouted as he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and lifted him a good foot off the ground.

"I tired but the man who had him had a gun! And he didn't have any license plates! I'm sorry!" The man shouted scared out of his mind.

"Roy, you have to let go of him!" Alphonse pleaded.

Roy calmed down, but only a fraction, and let the man go. "I'm sorry..."

"Well if it helps the man mumbled something about a hotel." The man said feeling bad that he couldn't be more of help.

"Ah! That does help!" Alphonse stated. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Ed lay on the bed passed out from another round of un-enjoyable, rough sex. Ed was beyond sore from all this from his neck to his ass. He was hoping this was all a dream but the pain was all too real. He wanted his first time to be with Roy and now he was sure he wouldn't want anything to do with him because he wasn't a virgin anymore.<p>

When Ed woke up again he was clean and fully dressed and laying on his back on the bed. He sat up and looked around and realized that he was in a hotel room and a different one at that.

He saw Havoc was gone. _'Good! Maybe I can escape or call for help...' _

The first thing he did was locked the door. And, as his luck would have it, the phones were gone and even if he did find them the phone jacks were ripped off the wall too. _'That's just great...wait...THE WINDOW!' _Ed quickly walked to the window but it seemed Lady Luck just hates Ed a lot because not only was the window looked and he was on what seemed to be the top floor and it was obvious that the blanket and sheets and anything else that would be able to tied together wouldn't help him at all.

He plopped on the bed and tried to plan on how to get out the room, forgetting he can use alchemy.

* * *

><p>It was the 6th hotel Roy and Al had ran into try and find Ed. Each person at the front desk said they hadn't seen anyone like Ed come in.<p>

"Maybe they took him out of town." Al said as they stopped to take a short break.

"No, he's still in Central! I know it! We just have to keep looking! Let's go!" He and Al ran off to another hotel.

* * *

><p>Ok I'm-a say this now: I am very pissed off at myself for this! This is so short and sorry if you find this chapter kind of meaningless...so in return I promise to make the next chapter exciting with a happy ending...sorry TT_TT…I also bet your wondering why didn't he just use his alchemy and leave…I am too ._. I'm sorry….I'm sorry<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I lied about the last chapter Dx I feel bad about it...so I'll try to make up for it with some positive reinforcement by letting you guys see a more...innocent side (I guess) of my story with Roy and Edward :3. Hope you like it.

My story is like this because I'm a problem child

* * *

><p>Chapter seven<p>

"Yes, I did see someone like that come on here earlier today, around 6 pm or so if I'm not mistaken." The man at the front desk told.

"Was he with someone?" Roy asked already having Al call in Hawkeye.

"Yes. I didn't get a good look at his face because he had on a hat and glasses."

"Can you give us the room number?"

"I'm sorry but I can't."

"Damn it!" Roy wanted to scream in rage.

"General, Miss. Hawkeye is on her way, we should get looking."

* * *

><p>"You're Envy!" Ed shouted.<p>

Havoc had come back in the room and when Ed asked him what's wrong he punched Ed in his stomach then tied him to a chair. That's when he started to explain what he was.

"No you fucking jackass! I said I'm a thrown away part of Envy! Like that "Father" did to him but Envy threw away his "envy" I guess. I don't know and I really don't care but when he did he didn't count on my growing in something better than him because unlike him I can change into anyone or thing I think of." He said as he changed into a girl with bigger breast than Lust. "Or..." he changed a puppy. "But I chose Jean because he was on your team, closer to you and it was just easier to get you." He grinned evilly. "And now that I've told you," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a long knife. "I just might have to kill you." He pushed the knife in Ed's cheek drawing blood. "Oh no, I want this to last for as long as possible."

* * *

><p>Roy and Al had been running up the stairs to the next floor when they heard a blood curdling scream.<p>

"That's Ed's voice!" Al ran faster.

"Are you sure?" Roy tried to keep up.

"Positive!"

When they got to the room, Roy kicked it down with one kick, sending it flying across the room. When they looked inside they saw Ed tied to a chair with his shirt gone and they're were cuts all over his chest, with the knife lodged in his shoulder.

Roy pulled out his gun and aimed at Havoc. "Havoc! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What no flames General Sir?" Havoc ripped the knife out, blood spurting out.

"The-that's no Havoc!" Ed got out. "That's something else taking his form!"

"Shut your mouth!" Havoc stabbed Ed randomly and it got him in his shoulder blade.

Ed cried out in pain.

Roy shot at Havoc but only grazed his cheek.

"Not as good a shot as Riza you useless fool!" Havoc threw the knife at Roy who narrowly missed it.

Then a shot rang in the air and hit Havoc in the shoulder.

The men (minus Ed) turned their attention to the door where Riza stood behind Roy and Al.

"Now that Hawkeye is here the real party can began." Havoc said as he kicked Ed to the side and pulled out two guns of his own.

* * *

><p>Havoc laid on the floor nearly dead as Riza talked to the police that had been called when people started hearing screams and gun shots while Alphonse had called Roy's group so they could find the Real Havoc.<p>

Roy sat in the hallway with cuts and scrapes on him with Ed close to him with Roy's jacket around him.

"...Roy..." Ed clenched the jacket closer.

"What is it?" Roy pulled Ed closer to him.

"What's going to happen now?"

"Well were going to find the Real Havoc then they'll probably take the other Havoc and do test on him or kill him."

"No I mean...what's going to happen to us...me and you..." He asked shaking some.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still want me even though I'm not a virgin anymore?" Tears welled in his eyes as he looked up at him.

Roy held him close. "This doesn't count, it wasn't will and even if it was I would still want you, do you know why?" He looked down at him.

Ed shook his head.

"Because, I love you." He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

Ed's heart soared. _'He loves me! I can't believe it!' _

Roy pulled back.

"I love you too Roy." Ed smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

Roy lay in the hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his head.

Ed laid in another one across the hall from him.

Ed had been suffering from more emotional and mental health problems and they got worst. Roy was here because earlier that day he had accidentally mad Ed mad and he then punched Roy in the head with his automail fist, causing Roy to get a big gash in his head. That's how they ended up in the hospital.

Riza and Breda stood outside each of their doors.

"Hey Hawkeye, still got that dog?" Breda asked.

"Of course...are you still afraid of it?" Riza smirked.

"T-that's not funny! That animal is a beast!"

"My pup is not!"

"Yes it is! It tried to bite me!"

"Only because you had meat!"

"Your dog is a killer!"

Riza snapped and tackled him into Ed's room. "Take that back!"

"Never!"

That's when Ed woke up and slapped them both in their heads. "Shut up!"

"Sorry sir." Riza and Breda said as they rubber their heads.

". . . .Where's Roy?" Ed freaked a little.

"He's in the room across from us." Riza told him standing up.

"What happened to him?" Ed freaked more.

"Don't you remember? Just before you passed out you knocked him in his head with your automail hand he has trauma to his brain." Riza reminded him.

Ed scrambled out the bed and face planted into the floor.

"Sir, you need to be careful!" Riza helped him up and tried to put him back in the bed.

"Noooo! I have to see him!" He broke free and ran into Roy's room and lay in the bed next to him, clinging on his arm.

"Sir, you need to go and lie down and get some rest!"

Roy started string. "What's going on?"

"Ed won't go back to his room and rest." Breda explained.

"It's fine, just stand guard and let me sleep."

Riza and Breda saluted then left, closing the door behind them.

Ed held on his arm tighter. "I can stay with you?"

"Yeah, just stay quiet, my head is killing me."

Ed nodded and laid his head on his chest. "I love you Roy..."

Roy put his arms around Ed and kissed his head. "I love you too Ed."

Ed snuggled Roy's slept while Roy fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ed woke to find Roy gone. <em>'Where did he go? Why did he leave me?' <em>He started to cry.

That's when Roy came back in with a bag. "Ed what's wrong?" He quickly walked over to him and sat next to him.

"I thought you left me!" He flung himself on Roy.

Roy held him close and rubbed his back. "I would never leave you Ed, I promise."

Ed looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes really." He smiled and then he kissed him. Their tongues, yet again, explored each other's mouth.

Roy leaned back pulling Ed on him more as he moved his hands lower.

Ed had his legs on both sides of Roy now, humping him slightly.

Roy broke away from the kiss. "E-Ed n-not here."

"Why not?"

"I want to do it right, besides, I have a concussion."

"S-sorry..." This crucial fact made Ed feel really bad that he was willing to put Roy in more harm for his own wants.

Roy saw the sadness on his face. "When I get better and out of the hospital, we can ok?"

Ed brightened up. "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Of course, I love you." Roy sat up. "Want lunch?"

"Yeah! What did you get?"

Roy pulled out two burgers and handed on to Ed.

"Thanks!" Ed took a massive bite and ate.

Roy smiled and ate his.

* * *

><p>THE END!<p>

Ok not really


	8. Chapter 8

Well this chapter will be happier than the others :) I hope you'll like that.

**WARNING: **There will be **EXTREME LEMON** in this chapter. Ok maybe not extreme but it'll be pretty intense.

And remember this story is OOC and that means if I want Roy to wear a tank top, he'll wear a tank top.

All corrections are due from my new beta reader Shinjitsu Elric-Mustang

* * *

><p>Chapter eight<p>

**A week after the hospital released them**

Ed sat in the tub as Roy washed his hair.

"Y-you didn't have to do this you know..." Ed said blushing. "I can wash my own hair."

"I don't want you to strain yourself and besides, we have to make sure your hair is properly cleaned, I know you haven't bathed in a while so I have to make sure you're all clean." Roy told him as he rinsed his hair. "Smells like watermelon."

Ed blushed more. "R-Roy...?"

"Yes Ed?" Roy started to wash his back like when he got turned into a kid.

"Can we go out tonight? Just me and you?"

He washed Ed's chest. "Are you sure you feel up to it? I don't want you to push yourself for any reason."

Ed blushed again and nodded. "I won't but I like going out with you even though this will only be the second time, I had a really good time last time." He looked up at Roy and smiled.

Roy smiled back as he washed his thigh. "If you really want to, you can come over my house and I'll make you dinner whenever you're ready."

Ed moaned softly. "S-sounds good."

* * *

><p>Roy sat at his desk working. Well he was <em>trying <em>to work but he kept thinking about Ed and wondering if he was doing fine with Havoc.

They had found the real Havoc, after they got the other Envy to tell them, in an old abandon house out in the country side. When Ed heard the news at first he was happy they found him but then he freaked when he remember what happened to him. So now Roy got him to agree to at least sit in the same room with him whenever Havoc was able to stop by.

As Roy was thinking about this someone knocked on his door. "Who is it?"

"M-me." Ed said.

Roy put his pen down and looked up. "Come in. You don't have to knock to come in, you can just come in ya know."

Ed came in closing the door behind him. "O-ok..." He sat on Roy's desk like he usually does when it's just them.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm still not comfortable with Havoc around..."

Roy got up and walked around to the front of his desk were Ed was sitting. "It's going to take some time so don't worry about it." He kissed him tenderly on his lips. "Just take your time."

Ed blushed and smiled then kissed him back.

Roy kissed him again, this time more deeply.

"Wonder what they're doing in the office..." Breda thought out loud.

"Why don't you go see?" Riza said mildly interested in what they were doing in Roy's office.

"..." Breda got up and cracked his door open and peered inside.

Roy wrapped his arms around his waist as he kissed him more.

Ed moaned softly as he put his arms around his neck.

"Hawkeye! Come here!" Breda whispered.

Riza sighed and got up and walked to the door. "What is it n-?" She cut herself off as she looked in. "Are those Edward legs?"

Ed wrapped his legs around Roy's waist, moaning a bit louder, as Roy deepened the kiss.

Roy broke away and nipped at his neck.

Ed stiffened and grabbed on to Roy's arms squeezing hard.

Roy pulled back fast. "What's wrong?"

"I-it's just that he did that to me...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Roy kissed his head. "I'm not going to rush you or anything, just tell me if I'm going too fast. Why don't you come by my house tonight and I'll make you dinner ok?" He smiled.

Ed blushed a little and smiled. "Hai~"

* * *

><p>"Ed you're going to be late if you don't hurry up and get dressed!" Alphonse told him as he sat on Ed's bed.<p>

"I don't know what I should wear! I don't want to wear the wrong thing!"

"It wouldn't matter if you went there in a tux or naked!"

Ed blushed heavily. "S-shut up! Just help me!"

"Well wear what you usually do; you're only going to his house."

"I suppose..."

* * *

><p>Ed knocked on Roy's door wearing his trademark outfit complete with his gloves and platform shoes. But this time his hair wasn't in a braid. <em>'I hope this is ok...'<em>

Roy came to the door wearing black skinny jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. "I'm glad you came." Roy smiled. "I'm almost done with dinner." He let Ed in and closed and locked the door behind.

Ed looked around in amazement at how different Roy's house was now that he was back to normal. He hung his jacket on the back of the chair and sat down. "What did you make?"

"Spaghetti."

"Yum!" Ed's face brightened up.

Roy finished and handed him a plate. This time he ate slower and didn't make much of a mess on his face but surprisingly to Roy, he got none on his clothes.

"How are you feeling?" Roy asked as he sat across from the blonde.

Ed glared at the dark haired male. "This isn't an interview is it?"

"No, I just want to know." He ate some of his spaghetti.

"Oh...well the doctors say I'm doing better than they thought...one said because I have you to help me..." He blushed.

"Is that true?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah. You've helped me a lot these past weeks...I don't think I would've made it this far without you, thank you Roy."

Roy smiled. "I'm glad I'm able to help you so much," he laced his fingers with Ed's. "It means a lot to me to know that I can help you."

Ed blushed and squeezed his hand. "I love you Roy."

Roy squeezed back. "I love you too Ed."

After they ate, they sat in front of the fireplace hold each other.

"R-Roy...are we still going to..."

"Only if you want to, I'm not going to rush you or force myself onto you."

Ed took a deep breath. "I'm ready." He leaned in and kissed him deeply.

Roy kissed him back, running his fingers through his hair.

Ed started breathing heavily as he fought Roy's tongue for dominance, even thought he knew he didn't have it.

Roy moaned as he grew harder from their headed kiss.

Ed broke away from him breathing hard.

"Still...want to...keep going?" Roy gasped out.

Ed nodded.

Roy took off his shirt and laid him down on the floor. "Tell me when you want me to stop at anytime."

Ed nodded again before Roy licked his nipple. He moaned in pleasure, bucking into his mouth.

Roy slid one hand over his ass as he kept licking his nipple.

Gasping in pleasure, he got harder, his breathing getting heavier. "Aaahh~ R-Roy~!"

He squeezed his ass as he moved to his other nipple, biting this time.

Ed moaned louder as he wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him down some.

Roy grinded his hip on Ed's, moaning.

Ed got harder and grinded back, his breathing getting harder."R-Roy~! M-more!"

Roy lifted his head. "So you want more?"

Ed nodded, whimpering some.

Roy pulled Ed's pants and boxers down and slid two fingers in his ass.

Ed gasped and moaned loudly bucking into his fingers.

He slid his fingers in and out watching Ed moan in pleasure. He felt around for his soft spot as he listen to Ed moan his name.

When he found it he pushed on it making Ed cum some. "R-Roy~! Aaahhh~!"

Roy kept pushing on it and Ed was crying out.

Ed finally came, heavily crying out Roy's name.

Roy pushed it one last time then took his fingers out.

Ed whimpered from the loss. "Roy~ more!"

Roy pulled down his own pants and boxers and pulled him up close to him and thrust deep in him moaning loudly.

Ed dug his nails in Roy's arms. "R-Roy!"

Roy immediately pulled back breathing hard. "W-what is?"

"T-too fast! That's what he did..." Ed hung his head down. "I'm sorry..."

Roy cupped his face in his hands, gently lifting his head up. "I'm not mad at you and you shouldn't be sorry."

Ed nodded. "Just move slower."

"I will."

When Ed was fully calmed down Roy had slowly entered himself in the younger man.

Ed had tensed up some when Roy went inside him causing them to wait a little.

Roy slowly thrust making Ed moan. He moved in and out slowly at first then picked up speed as they went along.

Ed's breathing quickened as he impaled himself on Roy's dick hitting his soft spot making him cum heavily and cry out Roy's name.

Roy thrust again then came heavily, crying out Ed's name.

They both were breathing heavily as Roy laid them down on the floor.

Ed snuggled up to him, his breathing going back to normal. "I love you..."

"I love you too." He held him close and kissed his head.

The exhausted blonde laid his head on Roy's chest, nuzzling it. "Good...night..."

"Night." Roy kissed his head and fell asleep soon after him.

* * *

><p>So how was this chapter? Tell me! Please?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

* * *

><p>Ed woke up in Roy's bed with a sticky note stuck to his forehead.<p>

'_**Dear Ed,  
>its weird calling you <strong>_**Ed **_**now. Anyway sorry I wasn't in bed with you but I had to take care of some stuff back at HQ. You can stay in my house if you want and yes you can eat my food, just don't make a mess and burn shit (that's my job). If you want to watch a movie and you see a blue CD cases don't watch that or the blue tapes (yes I still have a VCR) and if you read don't pick from the black shelf, take from the blue. I'm holding those for a friend as favor. I'll be back later tonight and a present.  
>See ya soon,<br>Roy  
>P.S- The present is not food.<strong>_

Unfortunately Ed had stopped reading after he read that Roy was going to start calling him "Ed".

He rolled over to the other side of the bed and held the other pillow close taking in Roy's scent, falling back asleep.

-At HQ-

Roy sat at his desk working at the same pace he usually does: signing a few papers then going to sleep.

"Sir," Hawkeye started. "Do you really think it's wise to leave Edward in your home alone?" She set some papers on his desk.

"I don't see why not." Roy flipped his pen a couple times.

"I'm surprised you trust him as much as you do, usually you don't want him in your office, let alone your house. It seems you've finally grown up."

"You're lucky I like you or you'd be running laps till work is over for that remark." He smiled.

"Maybe Edward will have _you_ running laps." Riza chuckled and left Roy's office, closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Ed lay sprawled out on Roy's bed staring up at the ceiling. "Damn, only 12, he won't be back for a few hours now…" he got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. On the counter was a magazine. He picked it up and looked at the cover that showed a necked girl with her arms over her bare chest. Ed blushed heavily as he looked though the book to find more pictures of half and necked women.<p>

"Why does he have these?" Ed asked out loud as he looked though the smut more.

He stopped looking when he saw a girl lying on her side completely necked with one hand holding her head up and the other on her side. On the bottom it said _"Oh yes, they're real!" _

Ed threw the magazine in the trash freaking out some then walked into the living room to try and watch a movie.

He picked a movie from the black rack popped it in the VCR player. The instant he pressed play he heard a girl moaning loudly.

"What the hell!" He quickly got the tape out and threw it on the floor and it broke. "M-maybe reading will help….." He walked over shakily to the black bookcase and grabbed a book. He opened to a random page and the first thing he saw was a necked woman with her legs spread wide open.

Ed screamed and threw the book across the room and it slammed into the wall making a large dent.

He transmuted a box out of one of Roy's couch pillows and began stuffing the "books" and "movies" in there, freaking whenever a book fell and opened up to show a half or necked girl he freaked out and roughly shoved it in the box.

* * *

><p>Roy came back home hours later with the gift for Ed. He hung up his close and took off his boots. "I'm home…." He didn't really expect anyone to answer, so when he heard a small noise, he was pretty surprised to hear someone in here.<p>

He walked into the living room to see Ed on the floor, with dirty magazines and blue tapes all over him.

"Edward!" Roy put the box on the end table and rushed over.

Ed stuck his hand out and Roy grabbed it, pulling him out. "What the hell happened?" He sat next to him.

Ed took a deep breath. "After I read you note I came downstairs to get something to eat and I saw _this_," Ed held up one of the magazines for him to see. "then I tried to forget about it but I saw something fucking nasty on one of your tapes…WHY WOULD YOU HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

Roy blinked. "….You didn't read the note all the way did you?"

Ed blushed in embarrassment. "W-what's that got to do with anything?"

Roy sighed. "If had read it all the way thought you would know that those _things_ aren't mine, they're friends."

"Why are they in your house?"

"He's away on business and asked me to hold his smut." Roy stood up, pulling Ed up with him. "Had you read the note all the way, you wouldn't have seen all of this." He gusted to the magazines and tapes around him.

"Sorry…" Ed hung his head low.

Roy sighed. "If you put everything back where it belongs, I'll give you your gift."

* * *

><p>Ed lay in bed with his head resting on Roy's chest, looking at his new black and red phone. "You didn't have to get me this…."<p>

Roy started playing with his hair. "I know, but I wanted to, and this way, if you want to call me you can use that phone, but don't give it to a whole bunch of people either, I don't want a expensive bill at the end of every month, understand?"

"Yeah I do." Ed set the phone on the night sand. Then he leaned up and kissed the older male softly. "Thank you Roy." He blushed slightly.

Roy smiled, and kissed him back just as softly. "You're welcome."

Ed snuggled his chest, still blushing. "I-I love you Roy."

Roy held him close. "I love you too Ed."

For a while Roy hummed as he played with Ed's hair.

"….Roy...?"

"Yes?"

"What we did last night….will we ever be able to do it again?" He looked up at him with an innocent face.

'_Fuck…I'm so going to hell for this.' _Roy cleared his throat. "That uh that depends…."

"Depend on what?"

"When I'm not busy."

"What about know?" Ed got on him and straddled his waist.

'_You want me to go to hell don't you?' _Roy, being used to this kind of thing, put his hands on the younger male's waist. "But Ed, shouldn't you rest?"

"I rested most of the day! Please Roy~?"

Roy blushed slightly. He liked the way he said his name. "Well I guess so, as long as you're sure you up to it." Roy moved his hands slowly to Ed's ass.

Ed moaned softly and nodded. "I'm sure I want to do this."

The older male moved his hands to the blonde's zipper.

"Roy…..am I your first, like you are mine?"

'_I better get a one way ticket to hell now.' _Roy stopped. "You know you're not my first Ed but you are the first person that I said 'I love you' to and actually mean it."

Ed looked at him and smiled. "Do you mean that?"

Roy nodded, pulling him down for a kiss. "Do you still want to keep going?"

"Yeah." Ed pulled off Roy's shirt nervously. When he looked down he noticed a scare above his heart. "What happened?" He lightly used his finger to trace the cut.

"Oh….that…it happened when I first thought I was in love. I was just joining the military."

All at once Ed felt sad for the man under him. Sad that he was once in love but it was a mistake. But he was really sad for the fact that that person didn't love him back. "Did they try to kill you?"

"In a sense, yes."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you _after _I'm done pleasing you OK?"

Ed nodded, blushing some.

Roy flopped down breathing hard. _'Should probably start packing for hell soon.' _

Ed rested his head on his chest again. "A..maz….ing" he nuzzled his chest.

Roy smiled as he slowed his breathing. "You're pretty good yourself."

Ed giggled. "I love you Roy."

"I love you more Ed." Roy wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. "I got to go in again tomorrow but I'll be back around lunch time, think you'll be ok alone for a few hours again?"

"Yes, I'll just call you if I get bored."

"Send me a text instead."

Ed looked up at him confused.

. . . .

"You don't know what that is, do you?"

"No."

Roy chuckled. "I'll show you tomorrow when I wake up." He yawned, feeling really tired.

"Mmkay." Ed snuggled up to him and started to doze off.

Roy kissed the top of his head. "Good Night Ed."

"Night Roy."

* * *

><p>Hope this one wasn't boring.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter ten. Typed most of this in class. Nothing exciting is probably not gonna happen for a while ;w; sorry.

~Aurora

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Roy and Ed sat at the kitchen table after decided that before he left for work he would help Ed and show him how to work his new phone. They had been at this for about two hours now and Roy could tell that his love was starting to get very mad at how he wasn't able to type in the simplest of words. He would either type in too many words or not enough words or not spell a word at all.

"I'm a prodigy for fucks sake! I should be able to do something as simple as his." Ed had once shouted in the first forty-five minutes of Roy showing him how to operate his new phone.

"It takes time Ed, just relax and try again."

After another hour Ed was finally able to text a complete sentence.

"Finally!" Ed shouted in joy.

Roy smiled as he sent a text of his own. "Now, try a different sentence, while I clean up." He gathered the dishes and went to the sink.

He did the dishes and watched Ed fiddle with the phone again as he tried to send another text.

Just as he finished the dishes, Roy got another text. "I got to go now; they keep bugging me about coming in to finish work." He finished up and went for his jacket.

Ed frowned. "Can't you stay home? It's boring without you here."

"I'm sorry but I have a great big pile of work that I want to finish before the give out vacations notices, the more I work the more days I get off."

"Can't I come too?" Ed pleaded.

"Furthur said he wants you to stay home. He's seen and heard that you're still jumpy. So just stay home and relax ok? I'll make dinner as soon as I get back."Roy kissed him on his head and left the house.

Ed slumped in the chair.

"I guess I can visit Al…yeah! I haven't seen him in a while." He raced up the stairs and got dressed

* * *

><p>Al laid on the couch upside down watching TV. "I wonder how Brother is…he's been at General's house lately…..I hope he's not eating all of his food and making a mess…" he frowned. "I bet he is…."<p>

As he sat up he heard a knock at his door. "Who is it?"

"It's your favorite big brother ever!" Ed shouted.

"Ed!" Al spirited the door and flung it open and tackled Ed to the ground.

Ed laughed. "Glad to know I was missed." He beamed.

Alphonse got off of him and helped him up then squeezed him tight. "Of course I missed you!" He let go then lead him into the kitchen. "Why haven't you called?" he sat down in a chair at the table.

Ed went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. "Roy was helping me understand the new phone he got me." He tossed his brother the phone and then took a drink form the carton.

"Mustang bought you this?" He opened the phone and looked at it. "Why?"

"He said so we can keep in contact. And if I get bored or lonely I can talk to him." The orange juice welding blonde sat at the table next to him.

"Oh! Speaking of talking to people; Winry called and wanted to know if you want to try on the new automail she's been working on." Al handed the phone back. "She also said that it maybe time to change it anyway."

Ed nodded. "We can go back when Roy has more time off. I want him to met Granny and Winry...more properly I guess….." Ed frowned.

"What is it?"

The older Elric set the carton on the table and looked down. "Do you think they'll hate me?" Tears welled in his eyes.

Al took his hand. "They could never hate you. If they can accept you for joining the military and putting your life in danger everyday, then I know they will accept you for being gay, Ed." He squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Ed looked up at him and smiled some. "Thanks Al." He wiped his tears away.

Al smiled. "You're welcome Ed."

* * *

><p>"Well, see you later Al." Ed said grabbing his jacket.<p>

"You're not staying?" Al frowned.

Ed shook his head. "Roy might need me for something." He pulled on his jacket.

"But I need you too….." Al looked down.

"Don't worry," Ed smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon and when I come back, we'll do whatever you want."

Al instantly perked up, his eyes seemed to sparkle. "Can we get a kitten?"

Every time he asked that question, his brother usually said no, only because he didn't want cat fur all over the house. Ed also said no because he found cats more independent and he didn't see the point in having an independent creature in the house.

After a moment of silence Ed spoke. "Alright, we'll go when I get back but you have to make me a big lunch." He grinned as his little brother hugged him tightly. "See you tomorrow Al."

"Bye." Al giggled.

* * *

><p>Ed sat on Roy's couch waiting for patiently for Roy to get home. 'He's going to be so happy to see I cleaned the house so well!' Ed thought as he started to get a little giddy.<p>

He heard Roy's car pull into the drive way. "He's home!" He raced to the door just as Roy opened it.

Roy took off his trench coat and hung it on the coat rack then walked slowly into the living room and flopped down on the couch, with his arm over his eyes and one leg on the couch and the other hanging off. His other arm lay over his chest.

Ed stood at the doorway feeling really despondent. "Roy….."

Roy took a deep breath. "Ed, come here."

The blonde immediately ran over to him. "What is it?"

Roy gently pulled Ed on top of him then he wrapped his arm around his waist.

Ed blushed a lot, as his face was buried in his chest. "What happened at work?" Ed asked, trying to calm down.

Roy rubbed his back. "I'm helping Hughes with a case and on top of that I got my own work to do." He sighed. "This is case is really frustrating, we're missing something but no matter how many times we go back to the scene or go over the evidence, we just can't find anything. We ever re-questioned everyone at the scene and the people in the area and we got nothing." He sighed again.

"Maybe I can help with the case." Ed asked, wanting to be useful.

Roy shook his head. "Only I, Hughes and the investigation department can do this. I'm going to be working late for weeks to be able to catch up on my work."

"I can do your work for you!" Ed sat up and straddled Roy's hips. "I'm a Colonel now so I'll do your work while you work on the case!"

The older male put his hands on the young mans waist. "You'd do that for me?"

Ed nodded. "And that way when you're done, you will be all caught up with your work!" He beamed.

Roy patted his head then brought him down for a kiss. "Thanks Ed, I love you."

"I love you too Roy." Ed got up and walked into the kitchen.

Roy sat up and blinked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you a drink. I was practicing while you were at work."

"You didn't waste any did you?" Roy turned on the T.V.

Ed stretched out a 'No.' "I poured the messed up ones in a bottle." He came in and handed him a small glass. "I hope you like this one I gave it a sip before but it taste weird…."

Roy took the glass a sipped it. "Wow, this is pretty good." He smiled up at Ed and took another sip.

Ed sat down next to him. "Really? You don't think it's bad?"

Roy shook his head and set the glass on the end table. "It's really good. It probably tasted funny to you because you've never had alcohol before." He smiled then got up to the bathroom. "Thanks for cleaning up Ed." He shouted to him as he closed the door.

Ed grinned.

* * *

><p>"So you're going back tomorrow?" Roy asked as he was washing the dishes.<p>

Ed nodded while drying them and putting them away. "Al misses me; besides I have to go back to work….I can't stay afraid forever…."

"It's ok to be scared Ed."

"But this is more like paranoia." He put the dish in the cabinet.

"Why don't I take you and Alphonse out or something next time we get our days off?" Roy turned off the water and dried off his hands. "My treat."

Ed blushed some. "A-are you sure? Shouldn't I pay too?"

Roy waved his hand away is if to wave away what he said. "It will be like a celebration." He smiled.

Ed grinned again. "Thanks Roy." He hugged him tight then kissed him deeply.

* * *

><p>Well…I REALLY REALLY hope this one wasn't boring…if it was I'll stab myself in the hand.<p>

Kid: But then you couldn't type.

Me…well shit on a crumpet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Note: I also don't care for your comments on how something shouldn't be or how I'm doing this, I mean really, this isn't about YOU this is about how I would see Roy and Ed :I Also I don't see how adding scenes were Ed is taking a shit is important to the story at all.  
>my gay baby: It nowt!<p>

* * *

><p>Over the next few months Roy and everybody else noticed a change in Ed's behavior towards his fellow peers. He didn't get as mad when someone called him short. The food eat was becoming weirder and weirder with each day with all his new combinations and it seemed no matter how much he ate, he was never full. He needed Al to help him walk because his ankle was sore and swollen. Most of all, he seemed to be more clingy than ever before. Whenever he came over to Roy's house he was always close to him like a baby chick or something. He was starting to get more sensitive with what people said too.<p>

Once, Havoc had said he was getting a little round in the stomach and he started to cry as he ran into Roy's office. After hearing how Jean 'insulted' him, Roy made him stay late and do not only his work, but Ed's too.

"All I said was he's looking a little pudgy!" Havoc tried to explain to Roy.

"I don't care if you said he was look in the best shape you've ever seen him, you made him cry and I really don't want him crying right now. I have a massive headache right now, so hurry up and finish our work then yours by next week." Roy commanded leaning back in his chair as he looked at the small blonde that was sleeping on one of his couches.

Havoc grumbled as he walked out his superior's office.

"How long did he give you?" Breda asked looking up from his own work.

Havoc flopped in his seat. "I have two weeks of doing their work and it probably won't count as over time."

"That's what you get for making the shorty cry." Just as he said that, they heard a loud screech from Roy's office door.

They turned around to find Ed, crying again. "I-I'm not short!" Then the loud thudding of angry footsteps came. "Who said that!"

Havoc pointed to Breda.

"Three weeks after Havoc!" Roy took Ed back in his office to try and calm him down.

Havoc snickered and went to work as the red head across from him was left crushing up his chips, cursing the blonde silently.

* * *

><p>"I am getting fat aren't I?" Ed whined from the passenger seat.<p>

"Just a little, but it happens to everyone." Roy said in an even pace, choosing his words as carefully as possible.

Ed lifted up his shirt and poked at the little lump on his stomach. "Does it happen to you?"

Roy nodded. "It's nothing to worry about." He glanced at Ed then back to road ahead of him.

"Well ok…" Ed pulled down his shirt. "But why does my ankle hurt?"

"…Maybe you grew more and now all your weight is on one leg because the automail is too short." Roy braced himself for Ed's out lash.

"That makes sense." He leaned up and kissed his check. "So, where are we going again?"

Roy sighed mentally in relief. "I'm making you and Al some ramen tonight."

Ed perked up. "What's the occasion?" He had asked Roy for ramen before but only got a maybe or not enough money, but Ed knew he was loaded. Cheeky bastard.

"I got a raise and thought I should share it with my boyfriend and his brother." Roy smiled.

Ed blushed at being called someone's boyfriend, let alone Roy's. "Wait…you've made ramen before?" He looked up at him with awe.

Roy nodded. "I've made it five times I think." He pulled into a parking lot; found a spot then turned off his car. "I'm pretty good at it but you have to stay in the living room with Alphonse while I cook." He smiled and got out.

Ed blushed, getting out as well. "So what do we need to get? And how much can we get because I want more than just ramen, I want ice cream with pickles and cream cheese!" He headed for the store.

Roy pulled out his wallet and looked at how much cash he had then sighed. "Looks like I won't be getting my new couch if he doesn't stop eating so much."

* * *

><p>"Is it done yet?" Al asked from the living room of Roy's house.<p>

"If it wasn't done 2 minutes ago, what makes you think it will be done now?" Roy grumbled. Who knew Alphonse could be just a bossy as his brother when it came to food? "Be patient now. It'll be done in a little while."

Al poked his tongue at him and sat back down with Ed. "He said it'll be done in a little bit." He huffed.

"Want to go a double date with me and Roy?" Ed asked, pausing the game.

"How could we go on a double date if it was to be only us three?" Al tilted his head, confused.

The older brother flicked his forehead. "No silly as in you bring a date."

"Oh…well I don't have a boy- or girlfriend so I couldn't go but we could just hang out together or something." Al smiled happily.

"Then I'll find you a date!" Ed stated, ignoring the last part of what his little brother said.

"But I already have someone I like…..I'm just too shy to him." Al blushed. "I see him every time I go to the store to get groceries." He blushed a little more.

"Ooo! Tell me all him!" Ed moved closer to listen closely as his baby brother described the guy he was so very fond of.

"He gave me his number the other day but I haven't called him yet."

"Well call him now and ask him if he'll come over for dinner!" Ed shoved his cell in Al's face.

Al timidly took the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Came a voice on the other end. It sounded a little older than Ed's.

"O-oh, h-hi this is Alphonse…..f-from the store."

"Oh, hi." The voice said, sounding a cheery. "What can I do for you?"

"I-I wanted to k-know if you wo-" Al was interrupted when Ed took the phone from him.

"Hey this is Al's older brother Ed. You should totally come over for dinner right now. My boyfriend is making ramen."

"E-Ed!" Al tried to grab the phone back but Ed kept him at arm's length.

There was a long pause before the voice spoke. "Sure sounds great, just tell me where it is and I'll be right over!" They heard keys jingling in the background.

"It's down the road from the military HQ." Ed gave a few more directions then hung up. "Your white knight will be here soon."

Al shook him back and forth. "I could hurt you if I wasn't so happy you did this for me!" He hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much Ed."

Ed grinned. "Roy~ someone else is coming so make a lot."

Roy cursed himself mentally for his cooking skills.

* * *

><p>DONE!<p>

Sorry for taking so long, I've been dealing with some 'demons' T_T

I thought of this while in school. Enjoy:  
>Roy and Ed walked hand in hand through the hospital.<p>

"So you do this even though you don't have to?" Ed looked up at Roy.

"Yeah, just to be on the safe side. Your doing it too."

"I don't like the idea of someone shoving a finger up my ass." Ed made a face.

"Why not? I shove 3 and my dick up your ass all the time." Roy smirked as he saw a deep red crawl across Ed's face.

Once inside he doctors office, the doctor [We'll call him Dr. Giggles] told Roy to lose his pants and underwear and bend over the table. Once that was done, Dr. Giggles put on a glove then pushed his finger in him and felt around his prostate. Roy moaned mentally in his head like he always did. He knew he shouldn't like it but he got over that by thinking it was Ed.

After that he told Ed to do the same.

"Hold on a second." Roy said as he pulled up his pants. "I'll do this."

Dr. Giggles looked at him confused but gave him a glove anyways.

Ed did the same as Roy had and tried his very best to hold in his moans.

Roy, being the sex driven man he was now, decided it would be fun to tease Ed. He moved his finger around, brushing his prostate.

Ed let out a tiny moan.

"Yeah you like that don't you?" Roy muttered under his breath as he pushed his finger in farther.

The doctor, having been in situations before, quietly locked the door as left. "I'll just give them some time so they can finish." And with that he left going to the lunch room for today's hot grilled cheese sandwiches.

Note: That has nothing to do with the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

I am very sorry for the grammar errors -sighs- I can't proof read my own work (for obvious reasons) and none of my 'friends' here will help me. So bear with me, I'm /slowly/ getting better...but I'm a slow learner, sorry.

* * *

><p>Wren pulled to the curb of his soon-to-be-boyfriend brother's boyfriend's house. He let out a low whistle. "Pretty big house…" He smirked cockily. "Probably trying to compensate for something." He turned off his car then got out. He looked around the front yard and in the carport he says two cars: a black BMW and a small slicer two door car. "Seems everyone is already here, better get going." He walked up to sideway to the abnormally big.<p>

* * *

><p>Roy stood at the stove watching the noodles carefully. The two Elric brothers sat in his living room, obviously more excited about this dinner date than Roy.<br>He stirred the noodles and added some more spice. He turned to the other counter and chopped up some onions and carrots. The door bell rang. "Will I ever be done?" He dried off his hands and went to the door.

* * *

><p>Wren turned from the street when the door opened. He turned and was looking at something like a black wall. He took a step back and looked up to black onyx eyes. The owner of the eyes took a step back then faced the hall. "Ed. Al." The other mail stepped back some more to let Wren through. "Alphonse. Edward." The male called about a bit louder.<br>"What Roy!" That shout came from the back of the room, with a curse and stomp. That came from a blonde how was shorter than both the men. The blonde looked him and down then grinned. "So you must be Wren." Wren nodded and smiled as Ed looked up at Roy.  
>"It's nice to meet you Wren. I'm Roy. Dinner will be ready soon." He bent down some to kiss Ed on the head then went back into the kitchen. Ed sighed softly the looked back at Wren. "Al is in the living room." He turned and led the way to the back.<p>

* * *

><p>Al sat on the couch, starting to get nervous as four sets of footsteps neared the living room. He had never been on a date before and had no idea what to do. He had figured that as long as he and Wren weren't left alone together they would be fine and he wouldn't mess this up. He sighed softly, trying to think of a way to have someone in the room with him at all time.<br>Ed and Wren came in. Ed sat across from them and turned his attention to the T.V. and Wren sat next to Al.

"So what made you invite me over?" Wren turned and looked at the younger male.  
>"Oh well Ed said I should invite someone over and I didn't know who to invite so I invited you….I hope that's ok." He let his hair fall over his face some, embarrassed.<br>"It's fine. By the way, does your brother happen to be The Fullmetal Alchemist and his boyfriend the Flame Alchemist?"

Al suddenly felt sad at hearing this. This was one of the many reasons why Alphonse did date that much. They would ask about him and when they found out who he was related to it was like he was doing an interview. It got even worse when Ed and Roy had gone public with their relationship. Yeah he was happy for them but it got old at how people just wanted to know about his brother and Roy. He sighed. "Yeah, they are…"  
>"So that means your Alphonse Elric right?" He sounded a little eager.<br>"Yeah, I am." Alphonse was actually shocked. After his dates found out who he related to, they didn't really care to know about him other than the fact that he could get them personal information about the couple. This made him extremely happy.  
>Wren smiled. "I've always wanted to meet you and having dinner with you is a real honor." He moved closer to him.<br>Al blushed some and smiled back. "Thank you. But um….don't you want to know about Ed and Roy? Lately people are coming up to me and asking about them and their relationship and things of the like." He was hoping Wren wouldn't be the same.  
>Wren grabbed his hand. "I didn't come here to hear you talk about your brother and his boyfriend, I came here to get to know you more and hear you talk about you."<br>Al smiled and moved to where he was practically on his lap. He had never felt this about someone before. They had only talked a few times in the store and now they had only been talking for a lot less than an hour and already he wanted to kiss him. He felt butterflies on his stomach and he felt his cheeks burn some and his mouth was getting dry. He buried his face in Wren's chest, trying to hide his blush more.  
>Wren was puzzled about Al's actions but he was happy to be having such a sweet moment. He put his arms around him. This moment made him happy until he realized that Ed was giving him a death stare from across the room. 'What the hell did I do!' He thought, freaking out some. 'Well if he's going to be like that then I will too.' He gave off his best cocky smirk.<p>

* * *

><p>Ed really wanted rip that cocky smirk of his face. His glared darken more as he watched this man across from him wrap his arms around his innocent little brother. How dare he! He greeted him with open arms and here he is trying to seduce his brother! He dug his automail into the couch, cracking the metal armrest.<p>

"Dinners done." Called Roy from the kitchen.

Ed blinked several times before he realized he just ruined Roy's armrest. He clapped his hands and put them on the rest, fixing it.

"What was that?" Roy called again.

"Oh uh nothing." Ed quickly got up and went in, trying to get Roy not to think about why he was using alchemy.

Al looked up at Wren and kissed his jaw. "So we're uh dating now?" A pink tint moved across his cheeks.  
>Wren kissed his head. "Yup."<p>

* * *

><p>-victory dance- Done with the chapter!<p>

OVA V^#_#^V

Roy sat at his desk playing on his phone. "A lot more fun than work." He laughed as he made his way to the next level.  
>At level 21 he got a text. "Oh, it's Wren." He read it.<p>

'_Roy! Our boyfriends are banging on the couch! Hurry and get over here!'_

Roy laughed at this and texted him. '_XDDD Did you mean _hanging _and not _banging_?' _He laughed more and started to go back to his game but got another text. '_No dude seriously! They're banging on the couch!' _And right after that was a picture of Ed eagerly sucking on Al who had a very cute blush.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

* * *

><p>So much for 13 chapters<p>

BETA READER!

YUNOBETAFASTER?

Well anyways after this story is over, I'm doing Al and Wren's life…maybe not.

* * *

><p>"He's not that bad." Roy told Ed while washing the dishes.<p>

"Are you kidding me? He's just going to screw Al over and then leave him broken! Then he'll cry and cry and then I'll have to hurt him!" Ed took a plate and dried it angrily.

"Careful with that. And you won't have to cause that won't happen. You're being over protective again. Al is old enough to take care of himself. He knows the pros and cons of having a relationship. We just have to be there for him should something go wrong. So don't you dear go and mess with his life." He took the dish rag and dried off his hands.

"This is totally not the same Roy!"

"How?"

"This is my little brother!" Ed started crying. "I don't want to lose him! He's my only brother!"

Roy sighed. He hated when Ed got like this: speachy, whiny, and emotionally unstable. Now that Roy thought about this, he realized that Ed had just really started acting like this. He seemed to be always crying over the smallest of things, it wasn't like him at all. Roy tuned back into what the blonde was saying and saw that his cheeks were red, tears were rolling down his cheeks and he was babbling on and on about how he didn't like Wren and how he was showing his affection to his little brother.

'This is bullshit.' He thought while he pretended to listen to him. 'All these mood swings, weird appetite ….raging hormones…..fuck.' Roy didn't want to think it was possible for this event to even happen but with all that's happened in his life, he was more than willing to believe.

* * *

><p>In the following weeks, Ed had grown more and more suspicious of Wren, while Al was falling more and more in love with him. Ed was also starting to hate everything about him while (naturally) Al was starting to fall more in love with him. Because of this, whenever Wren came over and he and Ed were left alone for more than 2 minutes, they would end up fighting. Dinner was worse. They would fight then start throwing food at each other. So not only was there yelling and food being throw but there was Al in the middle of it all, crying his eyes out as he tried to calm them down. Roy would just sit there and eat his food, being quite. He thought the whole thing was very childish (even though he wanted to hurt them all for running the food he crafted).<br>After Wren finally left, Ed would drive his little precious brother home, leaving Roy to clean up all the food.

This routine went on every time Wren came for dinner which was about once every month or so but to Roy It felt like every day. It was straight _hell _compared to his actual job. He was sick and tired of cooking for them and then to have them practically throw all of the food on the floor. He wanted this to end and he would find a way, even if he had to kick someone's ass.

Today was Friday and he was expected to make chicken style curry.

Roy stood in front of the stove and looked into the empty pot. They would be here soon and he hadn't even pulled the chicken out.

"…I'll run away….yeah, just for tonight…maybe till lunch tomorrow…."

He left, turning off the kitchen light and went upstairs to his room. He moved fast to pack a bag for him to stay in his office for the night. After he finished he left and jogged to his car then drove off.

In the opposite direction of him, he saw Al, Wren and Ed driving in Wren's car, on their way to his house. They were yelling again. He shook his head and looked back at the road. "Not my problem tonight. Driving faster, he turned on the radio to block out the nagging feeling he was getting,

* * *

><p>Roy woke up the next day. It was well into the afternoon and the sun was glaring right in his eyes.<p>

"Shitty sun." He pulled the old wool blanket over his head to block out the bright yellow rays. He stuck his hand out to the coffee table and felt around for his phone. 'God I hope I have no messages, I want to sleep in.' pulling the phone under the covers with him he looked out his phone and found out he missed 47 texts: 27 from Ed, 8 from Wren, and 12 of them were from Al. In addition, he also had 16 phone calls, all of which were from Ed. Sighing, he put the phone back on the table and rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. 'OK, I'll just stay in my "safe house" till I get hungry or something." He smiled and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Ed was curled up in Al's arms in Roy's house crying his eyes out. "This is my entire fault! I drove him away!" He cried even harder, his eyes puff.<p>

"He'll come back, I know he will. He's probably taking care of some business and didn't want you to worry. He'll come back." Al told him, half believing his own words.

Ed wiped his nose with and over used tissue. "What if he doesn't! What if he really didn't love me at all!" This awful thought made the whimpering blonde burst into new tears.

Wren came back in the house moments later. He had be out driving around Central, trying to find the missing male. So far he had no clue where said male could be.

"How's he doing?" Wren whispered standing near Al.

"Not much better. He's blaming himself now…" Al held his brother closer. He had never seen him cry like this before. It tore his hear to know that one man could make his brother cry like a little child who had wet their bed. He murmured soothing words in his ear.

Wren sighed. "I'll go back out and look some more. Call me if you hear anything." Just as he finished his sentence, there was a knock at the door.

* * *

><p>LOL cliff hanger :3<br>It's not Roy either -.-

OVA

Roy parked his car in the dorm parking lot. He looked up at the apartment style buildings for the room he was looking for and found the lights were still on. This was a good thing for him, not so much for the occupant in the room.  
>Turning off his car, he got out with his bag, closed the door and headed off to the rooms.<p>

Jean sat on the couch with his warm beer, still dressed in most his uniform. This was a normal Friday night ritual for him: Come home at 9, grab a beer and a snack, turn on the TV, and then when it got late put in 2 of the 5 scary movies he rented.  
>Just as he got settled with his beer and chips, there was a knock at his door. Frowning, he put his stuff on the small table and got up. "Who is it?"<p>

"Me."

'Fuck.' Havoc unchained the door and unlocked it. One of the last people he wanted to see on his weekend. "Why are you here…..sir?"

"Had to get away from them, ya know?" He walked past him and headed to the small living room.

'Sure, make yourself at home.' The blonde man thought with a click of his tongue. He closed the door and said: "Shouldn't you be with Edward or something?"

"Not tonight," His superior sat in his seat and picked up his beer. "Maybe tomorrow….got anything to eat beside these chips?" He took a long drink from the glass.

Growling softly, Jean took back the beer and what was left. 'Asshole!'

Roy was too busy looking around to notice (much less care) that his subordinate was mad at him. "So, any food?"

"I have some pizza in the fridge but-"

"Then heat that up!" Roy changed the channel.

Groaning, Havoc went into the kitchen. "This is going to be a long night."


	14. Chapter 14

I /hate/ daylight savings time eue –sniffles-

I also realized that I messed up on the ranks…this is why you shouldn't edit stuff at 1 in the morning.

**Roy is a Brigadier General**  
><strong>Ed-chan is a Lieutenant Colonel<strong>  
><strong>Riza is a Captian<strong>

Things to remember:

Never trust a smart phone

Sebby-chan~ 3

Texting in Leek Speak is stupid :I

* * *

><p>The Elric brothers and Wren looked at the door as it rang again.<p>

"Maybe it's someone who knows whe-"

Ed shot up. "I bet its Roy!" He ran to the door and flung it open, expecting it to be Roy. "Ro-!" He was all smiles but he quickly realized who it really was.

"So General Mustang isn't here." Said the cool calm voice. It was Captain Hawkeye.

"No….not cine yesterday night…"

"I see…where have you looked so far?

"All of the bars and parks." Wren came up behind Ed with Al behind him. "And no one in those areas have seen him, they haven't even seen him walk by."

Ed, finding this conversation now useless, sulked back to the couch.

Hawkeye cursed under her breath. "I'll go and ask around in some of the places he used to hang around." She looked over at the couch. "Make sure to comfort him Alphonse."

Al nodded and went back to the living room with his brother.

The Riza turned and went back to her car.

Wren followed after her. "Where did he used to hang around at?"

Hawkeye paused just in front of her car. "Strip clubs, nudity bars, and whore house." She unlocked her car. "He had a very active sex life." She got in on the driver's side and started the car, soft jazz coming out the radio. "I'm quite pleased he has stopped with all this constant sex, the doctors said it was bad for his health."

"How did Ed feel about it all?" Wren asked her.

"I suppose he didn't like it too much but he kept his mouth closed on the subject so I wouldn't know for sure." She started down the street.

"Do you really think Roy will be at any of these places?"

"No. He hasn't gone to any of them in over a year."

"Oh...but isn't there a chance he could be there?"

"No. He wouldn't be in any of those places."

'Geez! It wouldn't hurt to check!' This is what Wren wanted to say but instead he said: "Then where are we going?"

"Just be patient….men." Hawkeye scoffed softly.

* * *

><p>"Get up Roy-boy. You're not staying in bed all day."<p>

"Ugh. I'm boy a little boy any more….please stop calling me that…it's really degrading." Roy frowned.

"I wouldn't call you that if you didn't act like such a little kid," His mother picked up his dirty clothes off the floor. "Or leave your clothes all over the floor." She dropped the clothes in a basket then pulled out a cigarette and proceeded to light it.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would not smoke when I'm around." Roy sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would wash your own clothes.

"I can't work on an empty stomach, so you have to cook me breakfast."

"I can't shower in a dirty bathroom so you'll have to clean the bathroom." His mother smirked.

"Fine, whatever." Roy got up and put on his pants. "And I'm not doing what you said because you told me, I'm doing it because I want to."

"Yes, of course Roy-boy." She laughed and went back downstairs.

Riza pulled into a spot at a bar. "We're here." She turned the car off.

"We already checked here and the woman said she would call us if she saw him." Wren informed her.

"If you actually did check, you would have found him already." Riza got out.

'What? That makes no sense!' Wren thought. "Uh sure, ok…" He got out and followed her in.

Inside the bar there were only a few people. Most of them were construction workers on break. Behind the bar was a gruff looking lady, smoking and washing out beer mugs.

The blonde female walked up to the counter and knocked on the wood.

The lady behind it ignored her, smirking some.

Riza sighed softly. "Please, don't make me do it ma'am. This is an emergency."

The woman just ignored her plead.

"Ma'am….."

"What's going on? Shouldn't we be out looking for Roy?" Wren was starting to get impatient.

"Yes…." Riza took off her jacket and placed it on the chair and when to the stage where a piano sat.

"What are you doing! We have to look for Roy! Not ent-"

"Be quite you!" The woman behind the bar scolded. She put out her cigarette and dried her hands. "We're about to see how good she's gotten."

"Wha?" Wren looked back at the blonde on the piano.

Riza flexed her fingers for a bit then started to play.

There will never be any words to describe what Wren and the other bar patrons listen to for those three long minutes. Probably never will. All Wren and the rest knew was that Riza had no business playing any musical instrument. She was trying to play Moonlight Sonata but had failed miserly. All the key stokes were beyond wrong and she missed a bunch of notes.

After the song, Hawkeye bowed then went back to the counter. "….." She put her jacket back on.

The older lady clapped. "Better than last time."

"Why did you give me such a difficult piece? I've only been practicing for a month…"

"If you had been actually practicing, you would have hit more of the notes and been better prepared for whatever I throw at you. You remember that young lady."

"I know….but still…"

"….Are we going to find Roy now?" Wren really wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

"Oh right. He's upstairs doing his laundry." The woman let out a laugh as she came from behind the counter and lead them upstairs to the house.

* * *

><p>YAY! They found Roy~<p>

OVA

Nope O3O I look the book I wrote it down in so I'll give you a long one in the next chapter :D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>I'm aiming for 25 chapters now!<br>…anyone think I can actually do it? Because I don't o v o  
>this may never end…<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Wren asked, he was now extremely confused. He didn't want to believe Roy was here, in a bar house, doing laundry!<p>

"What? He's not going to wear dirty clothes!" The older woman laughed. "Children these days."

As the advanced up the steps they heard loud music in Xingese.

Riza sighed. "He should be at work working, not listening to Magna tank and folding clothes."

"Now, now dear," The old woman pulled out a key. "He's allowed to have _some _fun when he's home." She unlocked the door then opened it and the music seemed even louder.

Wren made a face. "Why is it so loud?"

"Roy! Turn that music off then come here! You have guest!" Roy's mother went to the kitchen.

There was a shout of anger in Xingese then the music went off.

In the kitchen, Riza and Wren were sitting at the table while his mom was making some coffee.

"What is it? I'm busy." Roy failed to noticed the two guests sitting at the table looking at him,

"Sit down, we have guests."

Roy turned his head and saw Riza and Wren. "Oh…"

Riza stood and saluted him,

"Stand down Captain." Roy sighed and sat across from her. "What brings you here?"

"Edward wanted me to look for you."

"Yeah, so let's go back." Wren said, starting to stand up.

"He can wait." Roy's mom put down four coffee mugs. "First, Roy needs to talk about why he felt the need to leave last night." She poured the coffee then sat down next to Roy.

"I don't need to talk about anything if I don't want to." Roy sipped his coffee.

"Roy." His mother stared at him.

Roy stared back.

It was a few minutes of silence before Hawkeye broke it. "Sir, it would be wise to answer her questions…." There was a very faint click that only a trained ear could hear.

On the outside Roy was calm, however, on the inside he was freaking out badly. 'When did she draw her gun!' Roy let out a soft breath. "I came here to get away from those three. They are always fighting over the dumbest things."

Wren gapped. "We do not! We've only fought once!"

"Bullshit. Every single time you come over, you and Ed fight. I'm sick of it." Roy sipped his coffee again.

Wren was shell-shocked. He couldn't believe what Roy just said to him.

"Ah. So now I understand." His mom chuckled. "Why didn't you talk to him about the fighting?"

"I did before but every time I tried he would get mad at me and cry and complain about how I'm being a jerk so I just stopped trying." He got up. "Now if you'll excuse me, whether you want me to or not, I'm going to finish my laundry." He exited the room and moments later the music was back on.

Riza but her gun back in its holster. "Why is he so difficult? We are behind schedule and he's not helping the situation."

"What do we do now?" Wren looked at the blonde woman then Roy's mom.

Roy's mom laughed. "We'll have to bring them together."

"Wouldn't that be a bad thing to do? What if they fight again?" Wren asked worriedly.

"You worry to much child. If you want to ask more questions, go do the dishes."

Riza held in a giggle as Wren got up and went to the skin.

* * *

><p>Back at Roy's house, Ed and Al were still on the couch. Ed had practically run out of tears and now he was having the hic ups.<p>

"Don't worry Ed, I'm sure they found him and on their way home now." He rubbed his brothers back.

"You said that an hour ago!" He cried more. "I just want him back Al! I miss him so much!"

"I know b-"

The door opened and Wren came in. "We found him but we have a small problem."

Ed hopped up fast. "What is it! Did something happen! Is he ok!" He started to freak out again.

"Calm down Ed! He's fine! It's just that….he doesn't want to come back."

Ed fainted and fell in Al's lap.

* * *

><p>This chapter sucked. Sorry it was so bad, I'm kind of out of ideas for how to continue this so its becoming quite hard for he to come of with things. I'm also coming up with a manga with my friend ^^ its a yaoi of course -giggle-<p>

Well anyway, here is chapter 15 omake.

Roy sat in his worn out chair, gripping the arm rests. He was staring at a blue dragon who was staring right back at him.  
>Its scales seemed to be changing from red to blue then red again and back to blue. He turned his head and saw a purple cat with piercing yellow eyes. Its tails swayed back and forth at an even pace.<br>Roy looked back at the dragon then turned his attention to the fire place that was now glowing dimly with a green color.  
>This was the last time he would even eat Wren's brownies.<br>He heard the door open and he turned to it and saw an extremely beautiful fairy. It had golden hair and eyes. Perfect green leaves hung around chest like a dress. Blue and red flowers were on his wrists as well as his neck.  
>Roy looked back at the fire place. The fire was now a lovely shade of pink and the dragon and the cat seemed to be talking in some language Roy couldn't understand.<br>He felt a pair of arms around his neck. He looked up and saw the fairy. When it spoke, its voice was like a sweet musical note. "Roooyy," The fairy called as it kissed his jaw. "Why don't you come upstairs with me? I haven't felt your touch in sooo long." He kissed his neck. "Please Roy~?"  
>Roy kissed the fairy as he got up and let it lead them up to the bedroom.<br>Roy loves fairies.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

* * *

><p>Ed woke up sometime later in the day. He sat up and looked around. He saw pictures hung up of men in front of zeppelins, shaking hands and some of submarines going under or under the water. There were a few wedding pictures as well. He saw an old TV set with one of the buttons hanging off.<br>"Where the hell am I…?" He got up and went to the TV. "Maybe I can fix it…" He clapped his hands and placed them on the TV set, restoring it to its former glory. "That's better….I guess…"

"Thanks for fixing that."

Ed turned around fast, ready to fight. Then he realized who the person was.  
>"Roy!" He ran over to him and hugged him tightly, putting his face in Roy's chest. "I missed you so much Roy…"<p>

"I missed you too Ed…"

"Then why did you leave me." Ed looked up at him and his eyes started to water up. "I thought you hated me…"

"I don't hate you Ed….I could never…" Roy held him close. "You just annoy the hell out of me sometimes."

"Oh…" Ed pulled away. "So you do hate me…"

"No Ed. There is a difference between hating you and you annoying me. I do love you, very much so, but you, Wren and Al are always fighting and it's not worth the forty-five minutes of eating dinner with your guys. If you three will just sit down and talk, I'll come back home." Roy smiled some.

"Will you make dinner too?"

Roy nodded. "Sure will."

Ed hugged him tighter than before. "Thank you Roy."

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I forgive you Ed." Wren said with a smile.<p>

Ed grinned. "Thank you Wren."

"I just want you to know Ed, I love your brother very much and I would never hurt him. I promise you that, I would rather be shot than hurt Al." Wren pulled Al close.

"I know Wren. I now see that you're more than enough for my brother." Ed looked up at Roy and smiled. "We'll all get along, okay Roy?"

Roy nodded. "This is good."

"Now that everyone's happy," Chris came into the room. "You can get back to cleaning up."

Thinking it was a joke, the men laughed. It was funny until they heard the clicked of the front door.

"Roy, finish the laundry, Al and Ed, you two can clean the bathrooms and kitchen, and Wren; you can clean up the living room." Chris lit a cigarette. "Better start cleaning." She went to her room

As soon as her door closed, all four men rushed to the front door to open it.

"It's stuck!" Al whined.

"Hold on." Ed clapped his hands and went to place them on the door, only to be stopped by Roy. "Hey! What gives!"

"Don't bother; she put a rebound seal on it. This whole house is covered in it." Roy told him.

"Well, we might as well as start cleaning." Wren grabbed the broom and started sweeping the floor.

"He's right. Besides, if Hawkeye comes by, she can't yell at us to get back to HQ." Roy walked off the laundry room.

"Come on Al, let's start with the bathrooms." Ed pulled his brother away.

* * *

><p>It was night time by the time the boys got done cleaning. Who would have thought it would have taken them almost 8 hours to clean such a small apartment.<p>

The men were lounging on the couch, exhausted from all the cleaning. They ached all over and they're head's hurt from all the cleaning chemicals they used.

Chris walked in though the front door. "You guys did a good job. I guess you can have dinner now." She set the take-out box down and not a minute after that, the four men grabbed at the boxes. "Damn! You act like you haven't eaten all day!" Chris grabbed a rice box and fork and went to her room.

"I'll never think less of you again!" Ed stated as he ate from the take-out box. "I love you so much artificially flavored food!"

"I thought you hated take-out brother." Al asked, eating from his third rice box. "You said it's not healthy or something like that."

"Right now, milk would be good." He finished off his pork. "Can we go home now? I'm tired." He looked at Roy.

"Yeah, let's go now." Roy yawned and stretched. "We can have some of that cake I've been saving."

"Oh…" Ed let out a nervous laugh. "About that…"

"…What about it?"

"…" With a straight face Ed said: "I ate it."

"Not my chocolate cake!"

"He ate it all and didn't share!" Al complained. "It looked so good too!"

"Why Ed? What did my cake do to you?" Roy started to get dramatic.

"I didn't mean too! I was so hungry and sad!" Ed got just as dramatic.

"Guys…" Wren sighed. 'At least no one's fighting…I suppose…' He sighed again.

* * *

><p>And so ends the depression between Roy and Ed along with Wren.<br>Next time one Lovestruck Lovers: Ed starts to get a little more than 'chubby' so he has Roy take him to the hospital where they receive some shocking news.

Omake: If Roy was a teacher

Roy sat at his desk after school, grading papers.  
>"Yet again, my anus class fails me...' He sighed and graded more papers.<p>

Outside the room, Edward was walking up to Roy's class.  
>'I hope he's still here…' Ed fixed his cheer skirt then knocked on the door. "Hello, M-Mr. Mustang? It's me, E-Edward Elric. I wanted to talk to you about my grade sir."<p>

"Come in." Roy moved his papers to the side as Ed came in.

Ed walked up the front of the desk. "Coach said I have to bring my math grade up or I won't be able to keep cheering." He slowly made his way around Roy's desk.

"I don't know what to tell you Edward. Why didn't you do your work?"

"I did! But I lost it…" Ed moved even closer to the teacher. "Can I please redo the work? Or can I do extra credit?" He gave him a pleading look.

"I'm sorry Ed, but I can't just give you extra work without a medical reason." Roy was sneaking peeks at how short Ed's shirt was.

Ed got on Roy's desk. "Please, I'll do anything~" He moved his legs behind him and leaned in close to Roy. "You look very handsome today…Roy." He crawled into his lap. "Almost…sexy..." He blushed and giggled.

"I've been called worse." Roy gave his sexiest smiled and moved his hands to the smaller males thighs.

Ed blushed and put his arms around Roy's neck. "I really want to keep cheering…"

"How badly do you want to?"

Ed hesitantly kissed Roy on his lips, closing his eyes. 'This is my first kiss! Ohmigosh!' Ed screamed in his head. 'So much for waiting till I find the One.' He felt the kiss get more intense and felt his back on the desk.

Roy moved from his mouth to his neck, kissing it generously.

Ed let out little soft moans, blushing too. Ed was really starting to like extra credit.

* * *

><p>Yo, yo, yo, yoooo~ =w=<br>If anyone wants me to continue this one, just ask~ *wink wink*  
>~Aurora<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

I have decided to continue this story. And it's already has 12 chapters to the continuation...and I believe it's doing pretty well actually...if you want to continue reading it go to my profile and look for RoyxEd: New Life. Read that shit. You might be happy with the process of it.


End file.
